Returning
by WritingIsFromTheHeart
Summary: "That woman in the paper, from 14 years ago, I..I think she is my mom. The missing woman from Seattle, Samantha Puckett. You have to help her. Please" R
1. Upside Down

**Upside Down**

**XXXXXX**

"That woman in the paper, from 14 years ago, I …. I think she is my mom. The missing woman from Seattle, Samantha Puckett… she is definitely my mom. I think… my dad was the one that took her and she is not doing anything about it to protect me and my sister. Please you have to help, my mom needs to get out of here; we have to get out of here. Please." The thirteen year old boy quickly hung up the phone. He feels shaky, _what did I just do? _He thinks. He runs a hand through his sandy blonde hair and lets out a sigh. _You did the right thing, that woman is mom, I know it._ _But mom's name is Amber, not Sam, that's what dad calls her. Did she change her name? Or did he change it for her? _So many confusing questions race through his mind. He pulls a black hoodie over his tee and starts putting his supplies back in his backpack. _But what will dad do if he knows that I called? He never acted like a violent person before….. but if he kidnapped someone… maybe I don't really know him at all, mayb- _

"Matthew!" He hears his mother shout up the stairs, "Breakfast, you better hurry or you will miss the bus!"

"Coming, mom!" Matthew replies. He grabs his History Book and walks down stairs.

"Good morning, pancakes are right there" His mom says. She points over to the island counter where a plate of chocolate chip pancakes waits for him. Matthew lost all his appetite over that phone call, his stomach is twisting. _But if I don't eat something mom will ask questions and I can't have that._ So Matthew walks to the counter and takes a sit next to his little sister, Anna.

"Hi!" Anna chirps, stuffing her face with pancakes. _She never stops eating. _Matthew thinks, watching her. Anna has always been a morning person and the most like their mom. Her hair is a little darker than both Matthew and their mom, a more dirty blonde color, but Anna's hair curls exactly like their mom's. Anna's hair is wild, like her personality with light blue eyes that contrast Matthew's hazel mocha colored eyes and his slightly shaggy straight hair. Matthew may resemble his father just a little bit more, but he has always been closer to his mom. He never really felt anything more for his dad than just a normal father-son connection, but his mom is his best friend and their relationship is the deepest mother-son relationship there is. Matthew takes a few bites of his pancake and just moves food around his plate.

"Morning" Matthew's father, Chris, walks into the kitchen and pours a cup of coffee, "You kids ready for school?" He asks.

"Yep!" Anna replies. Matthew simply nods, he looks at his father with his dark brown hair and plain brown eyes; he is built, not completely jacked like body builders, but he is in shape with broad shoulders. _Could he really have kidnapped someone? _Matthew wonders.

"Morning honey" Chris says and gives Sam a kiss.

"_Come on Sam! Give it back!" Freddie says. _

"_Come get it!" Sam replies, holding his pearphone out to him. Freddie cautiously walks over to her and goes to grab the phone when Sam brings her arm back and runs to the other side of the room, laughing. _

"_Got ya!" She jokes. _

"_Are you really going to make me chase you?" He asks. She just gives him a playful smile, "Really? 18 years old and I'm playing tag?" _

"_Don't hate Benson" She says. Freddie just smiles and runs towards her. Sam runs away and around the room. Freddie grabs her arm to stop her, but they end up tripping and falling onto a beanbag, laughing hysterically. _

"_Get off me!" Sam says through laughter. _

"_I'm trying!" He says. She looks up at him. _

"_It's weird to think high school is over" Sam says. _

"_Yeah, weird that we will never use this studio again" Freddie says. They just had their last web show a few days ago. _

"_Ready for college?" He asks her, both still together on the beanbag. _

"_I don't know… kind of nervous actually" She admits. _

"_It will be fine Sam, I promise." He says looking into her eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you" He places a soft kiss on her lips. _

Sam snaps out of it and mumbles a reply to Chris about whatever he is talking about. It's been fourteen years and still every time he kisses her, Sam gets flashbacks. The flashbacks are always different, most with her and Freddie, some with Carly and no matter how much she tries to forget, she can't.

"Long day today?" Sam asks Chris and he starts talking about his plans. Sam isn't really interested, she never is, but asking questions and acting like you care is what good wives do. It's how she has to act, to protect her family. Sam looks at Matthew and Anna, she loves them more than anything in the world and that's why she can't try to leave because she wouldn't be the one to get punished, they would. She knew that the moment she held Matthew in her arms thirteen years ago.

_Sam slowly opens her eyes and yawns as she looks around the hospital room. _

"_Ah, you're awake. Morning, how are you feeling?" Chris asks getting up from his chair. Sam glares at him. _

"_Don't come near me" Sam threatens. He ignores her and runs a hand down her cheek. _

"_I'll let the doctors know you are up and then you can meet our son" He says. Sam's heart stops upon hearing those words. Our son, she thought. _

"_I don't want him" She says. This baby is his and she doesn't want anything to do with it, she hates Chris, this is his fault. The baby needs to go to another family, not with her. _

"_You don't mean that." Chris says and walks out the door. The doctor walks in soon after. _

"_Mrs. Amber Grayson, I'm Dr. Keller. How are you feeling?" He asks Sam. She wants to puke at that name, that's not my name Sam wants to say, but instead she just answers the question with a "fine". "Well your baby is very healthy and your delivery went smoothly so we should have you out of here by tonight if you feel up to it. Your husband went bring your baby from the nursery; do you have a name picked out? Chris said that it was your decision and you two never really settled on one yet?" He asks. Sam is getting dizzy from all of his talking. _

"_I don't know" Sam says. She just wants hime to leave her alone. _

"_That's fine; you two can talk it over and let your nurse know so she can get a birth certificate for your baby." _

"_Alright" Sam says. The doctor closes her file. _

"_And congratulations, I wish you and your husband every joy and such young love at 22, makes me feel old" He jokes and walks out. Sam runs her hands through her hair, she feels like crying but she can't, Chris would only enjoy that. _

"_Here he is" Chris says smiling, holding a little bundle in his arms. Sam looks away. _

"_I don't want him" Sam says. She can't get attached. _

"_Sam, just hold him please." Chris says walking to her bed. _

"_No" Sam says, not looking at him, but feels a tear run down her cheek. This is her baby too, but she can't. She just can't._

"_Come on" He says and moves the baby closer to Sam. She turns and sees her baby; her heart loses it when she looks at her beautiful, innocent baby. She opens her arms and Chris places the baby in her arms as she cradles him. Sam feels warmth go through out her body. She loves this baby, her baby. Chris notices this and whispers in her ear, "We are a family now. You can't leave because now it's not just you who will get punished. Forget them; you will never see them, never see him, ever again." Sam wants to snap a snide comment at him for threatening her baby, but she knows he is right. Chris mumbles something and walks out the door, Sam doesn't pay attention to him, she is completely lost in the small delicate baby in her hands. He is perfect, she thinks. Sam won't risk her baby by trying to go against Chris anymore. It's been ten months and no one has found her, she needs to protect her baby now. _

"_Matthew" Sam says, "Matthew Christopher. That's your name" She tells the baby. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you" She whispers, choking up a bit on Freddie's words from four years ago. Sam can't think about him, it's too hard. _

Sam goes to the sink and starts washing the pan, watching Matthew and Anna talking with their dad. Sam wouldn't trade her children for anything, not even her escape.

"Okay, you two have to catch the bus" Sam says to her kids. Both Matthew and Anna grab their backpacks and say goodbye to Chris and then kiss Sam goodbye and walk out the front door.

_I never noticed how mom reacts to dad sometimes. It's like she goes somewhere else. She doesn't show it, but whenever he comes near her, you can see it in her eyes. Fear? Worry? I don't know…_

"Hello? Earth to Matthew!" Anna says, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asks.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew responds.

"For these past few days you have been so out of it" Anna says.

"Whatever Anna, you don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine" He says.

"No, you can't do that… you're avoiding what I'm talking about. I'm not stupid. I'm ten now, so I'm old enough to know whatever is bugging you" She says.

"Anna just drop it" He says. Matthew hasn't told anyone about finding that information on Sam Puckett, which he found by mistake online. He can't tell anyone. He can only wait for the people to call him back. He won't let his mom suffer anymore, she needs to get out of that house, he can tell. _I can't believe I never noticed before, how she acts. _Matthew thinks, mentally kicking himself, but I mean he is only thirteen and his mom does a good job acting like this is her life, how was he supposed to know? Sometimes he wishes he never found that website, it is turning his whole life upside down, but then if he didn't, his mom could be living this lie forever.

"It has something to do with mom doesn't it?" Anna asks standing at the corner waiting for the bus.

"What? No… Why would you even think that? Ridiculous" Matthew says defensively.

"Fine. Whatever" Anna says. _I see the way you have been looking at her lately, like you watch all her reactions. I'm not stupid. Something is going on I know it. _Anna thinks to herself. The bus pulls up and she follows Matthew on. _I'll find out what it is. _She takes a seat and they go off to school.

**XXXXXX**

**So this is my new story. R&R, let me know what you think. **

**You learn all the background information on this story through flashbacks and dreams, so don't worry that you really don't know how this all happened; you will find out through the story. **

**But what you should get from this chapter is:**

**Sam was kidnapped at 22 by Chris (You will learn more about him later)**

**Matthew is 13**

**Anna is 10**

**All Characters (Sam, Freddie, Carly, Chris, etc. are now 36)**

**Confused?… ask questions. **

**Or just give thoughts. **

**The chapters from this one on should be longer. **


	2. Waiting for the Call

**Waiting for the Call**

**XXXXXX**

"Hey Matt" Aiden says walking up to Matthew at the lockers.

"Hey man, what's up?" Matthew asks. Aiden is Matthew's friend, he would say best friend, but Aiden hasn't always been the greatest friend. Matthew is just looking forward to getting out of eighth grade and starting new in high school. _If those people call me back and mom really is this Sam person… Seattle is a far ways away from Colorado. Would we go back to Washington? Does mom have friends and family there? Do Anna and I have family we never met? _

"It's been good" Aiden replies.

"Cool" Matthew replies.

"Dude, where are you right now?" Aiden jokes.

"Sorry. Come on; let's get to class before Ms. Berhard freaks about our tardiness." Matthew says and shuts the locker.

"She is insane" Aiden says.

"Yeah" Matthew mumbles and they go to class. Matthew walks clutching his phone inside his pocket, waiting for it to ring, waiting to get answers.

"Yes, I will be driving Anna to softball today and I'd be more than able to drive Melissa. Okay, great see you then. Bye Diane" Sam says and hangs up the phone. She just worked out plans with her neighbor Diane and she schedules Anna's softball game on the calendar. Sam clips the calendar back on the fridge and starts going about the day. She adds on to the grocery list and then vacuums the house. Sam starts the laundry and then begins folding the clean clothes in the living room. She is a stay at home mom is what Sam tells everyone, not that Chris gives her a choice. Sam went to college for teaching. No joke, she decided senior year that she wanted to be a history teacher. She and Freddie went to the same college, while Carly went to a smaller college only 45 minutes away to be a dietitian. Freddie went into business marketing. _Freddie… I wonder what he is like now…_

"Stop it" Sam tells herself, "Don't" She shakes her head and continues folding clothes. _I can't keep thinking about them. It's been years…._ Sam pushes the thoughts away and walks up the stairs, she starts putting the folding clothes into Anna's and Matthew's rooms. As she exits Matthew's room, the laundry basket hits a picture frame onto the floor.

"Urrrggghhh" Sam groans and kneels to pick up the fallen picture. It's a picture of her and Chris from a few years ago, _Matthew's ninth birthday _Sam thinks. Sam stares at the picture, her smile is so fake, every picture with Chris is fake. She hates it. She hates him.

"_Let's go guys! We are gonna be late!" Carly says putting her other shoe on. _

"_We are ready. Geeezzzz" Sam says walking down the stairs. _

"_You did a good job decorating this place Sam" Carly says. _

"_Thanks, it still has a lot of work to do, but it's getting there" Sam says putting her jacket on. _

"_I just can't believe you and Freddie moved in together!" Carly exclaims, "and bought a house!" She gestures around to the quaint home Sam and Freddie moved into just three weeks ago, they have been looking at houses for a few months and now that they both graduated college, it was the right time._

"_I know" Sam says. _

"_You two ready to go?" Freddie asks walking out from the hallway. _

"_All set" Sam says. _

"_Gibby meeting us there?" Freddie asks Carly. _

"_Yeah, he just texted me saying he is on his way to the restaurant." Carly answers, "Where is your new friend? Didn't you say he was coming here and then out with us?" She asks, making it sound like Freddie's new friend is a hidden romance. Sam laughs. _

"_He should be here any minute and he is really cool. He works in the same marketing division as me." Freddie remarks. _

"_Uh-huh. Sam you better watch out, I think you have competition" Carly jokes. Freddie rolls his eyes. There is a knock on the door._

"_That's him" Freddie says. _

"_Go to your new lover!" Carly teases. _

"_Oh come on" Freddie says. _

"_I'll get it" Sam says through her laughter. She walks down the hall and to the door. _

"_Hi" Sam says to the guy at the door. _

"_Hey" He says. _

"_Sorry, Freddie and my friend Carly are being stupid" Sam says through her short laughs thinking of those two. "You must be…?" Sam says trying to remember his name. She has never been good with names. _

"_Chris" He says and holds out a hand, "Chris Saunders" _

"_Sam Puckett" She says smiling and shakes his hand. _

"Admiring me?" Sam breaks out of her flashback at the sound of Chris's voice. He stands at the top of the stairs, smiling at Sam. She stands up and places the picture back on the table. She holds the laundry basket on her side.

"What are you doing home?" She asks walking to the stairs.

"I got the afternoon off" Chris says.

"Nice" Sam says and realizes she should have said that with more care, at least more fake care.

"You don't sound that happy" He says, giving Sam a questioning look.

"Sorry" Sam apologizes and smiles at him. "I'm just tired" She says.

"I see. Well I know how to fix that" He says, tracing his thumb against her jawbone. He takes the basket from Sam's arm, placing it on the ground; he kisses her. After a few seconds, Sam pulls back.

"I still have laundry" Sam whispers.

"Don't worry about it" Chris whispers into her ear and brings his other hand under her shirt, placing it on her lower back. He goes back to kissing her. Sam kisses back for a minute, but breaks apart again, trying to find an excuse to not continue this.

"Anna has a softball game today and I need to plan dinner and go shopping" She says. Chris wraps tighter around her and kisses her neck. "Chris, I have to_" Sam starts, but Chris kisses her, cutting her off. He starts walking her to the bedroom. Sam pulls away again, "Chris" She whispers. He brings a finger to her lips.

"Sam" He says and continues to kiss her. Sam gives up trying to find an excuse and kisses him back, but not enjoying it, she never does. There is only two reasons that Chris will call her Sam, one is at this moment because he doesn't like calling her anything other than her real name in private and two is when he tries to get Sam on edge because she gets so lost in this life and other name she is known to everyone else as, that sometimes Sam even forgets who she really is; so when Chris calls her Sam it reminds her of the truth and of everything Chris took from her. Chris opens their bedroom door and they walk inside but don't break their kiss. Chris starts to unbutton Sam's shirt and kicks the door shut behind them.

"Matt? Matt?" Matthew snaps out of his daze and focuses his attention to the voice that called him.

"Huh? What?" He says.

"Are you okay?" Jenna, his friend, asks him.

"Yeah… I'm just tired" Matthew replies. Jenna still looks concerned, but drops it. She doesn't like upsetting Matthew. Now, Jenna is a good friend, Matthew trusts her more than anyone, but he trusts absolutely no one with the information about his mom.

"So doesn't Anna have a softball game today?" Jenna asks.

"Oh yeah, she does" Matthew says, _I completely forgot about that. _

"Well I could come if you want, so you don't have to sit there alone" Jenna suggests.

"It's fine, you don't have to do that. I'll probably be talking with my mom and the other kids" Matthew says, not really paying attention, he can't stop thinking about his phone, _please ring, come on… _Matthew does catch Jenna's expression after he said don't come to the game, she looked sad. _Did I say something mean? _He thinks. _I don't think I did….. uuurrrghhh… this day is taking forever…. Come on…_

Sam lies in bed; she turns and looks at Chris next to her. He is off in a light sleep with one arm still around her. Sam has tried so hard to feel something for him, she even tried to give herself Stockholm's Syndrome but that is a lot harder than she thought, she thought if she got feelings for Chris that forgetting would be easier, nothing worked. _I don't even think you can give yourself Stockholm's Syndrome…. Stupid,_ Sam thinks. She stares at the man next to her, wishing it wasn't him.

"_Wake up… Sam. Come on sleepy head" Freddie whispers into her ear. _

"_Five more minutes" Sam sleepily mumbles. _

"_I have to leave for work and it's your first day" He says. Sam groans and opens her eyes and sits up on the bed. Freddie is standing by the dresser mirror, trying to put on his tie, but failing miserably. Sam laughs. _

"_Hey, I tried. I can never get these stupid things" He says and sits on the bed next to Sam as she redoes his tie. _

"_Perfect. Ah, what would you do without me?" She teases. _

"_Have to live under a rock obviously. I mean what 22 year old can't tie a tie, I'm so hopeless" He jokes. "Oh so hopeless" She jokes. Sam smiles and pulls him to her by his tie. She softly kisses him; Freddie brings his hand to her cheek, deepening the kiss. Sam starts to lean back down on the bed, bringing Freddie with her. _

"_No, we _both _have to go to work Sam" Freddie says, pulling away and sitting back up. _

"_Awwww" Sam whines and crosses her arms. She pushes out her bottom lip, like a child pouting. _

"_It's your first day, Sam….. besides we can finish this _conversation _later tonight" He says smiling. _

"_Oh" Sam playfully smiles and raises an eyebrow. _

"_Now get up" Freddie says, laughing at her expression. _

"_Okay, Okay" Sam says and jumps out of bed, laughing. _

"_Ha-ha, you're crazy" Freddie says. Sam starts messing with her hair in the bathroom mirror, trying to make it cooperate. _

"_So you excited?" Freddie asks, joining her in the bathroom to brush his teeth. _

"_It's just a summer teaching gig. I'll have to wait until the new school year starts to see if they will actually hire me as a full time teacher" Sam says. _

"_They're going to love you" Freddie says while brushing his teeth. Sam laughs at how ridiculous he sounded with all that tooth paste in his mouth. _

"_I hope so. Okay, so what do you think looks more teacher-ish?" Sam asks, gesturing to her hair all down. "Or this?" She grabs half of her hair and clips it back with a black hair piece. _

"_This one" He says smiling, "Very teacher-ish" Sam lightly hits him on the shoulder and they both laugh. _

Sam groans and mentally punches her brain for doing that to her. Painful memories…. because Sam isn't in Freddie's arms anymore, she's in his.

"Later guys" Matthew says, waving goodbye to his friends and walking out of school. The junior high and middle school are less than a block away from each other, so some of their bus routes are together and everyday Matthew walks to the middle school to meet Anna, then they go on the same bus home. _How long will it be until I get called back? What's going to happen when I do?... if I do. _Matthew pushes his thoughts aside when he reaches the middle school and looks around for Anna. They always meet at the bench in front of school; Anna usually is here when he shows up, but she isn't here today. Matthew searches through the clusters of kids, looking for his sister.

"Anna!" He shouts, spotting her talking with their neighbor, Melissa, at the bike rack. Anna looks towards the voice that called her. She says bye to Melissa and walks over to Matt.

"Hey" She says.

"Why were you over there? We meet here." Matthew says.

"I was like five feet away" Anna says annoyed, "Melissa and I have softball today, mom is driving us, we were talking about the game and stuff"

"What's with the attitude?" Matthew asks her.

"I don't know. Why won't you tell me what's been bugging you for the past few days?" She questions.

"Not this again. I told you to drop it" He says.

"You have a crush don't you? It's Jenna right? Oh I knew it!" She says and then quickly walks towards the bus, leaving Matthew standing there.

"Wait…. What?... What?" Matthew stutters confused, but he realizes Anna is already on the bus. _Why do little sisters exist? Why? _He thinks and gets on the bus.

**XXXXX**

**Be awesome- R&R**


	3. Listen to Me

**Listen to Me**

**XXXXXX**

"Hello!" Anna says when they walk through the door.

"We're home" Matthew says and throws his backpack on the couch.

"Hey guys. How was school?" Sam asks walking down the stairs.

"Fine" Matthew says, heading up the stairs towards his room.

"Matthew has a crush!" Anna shouts gleefully.

"I do not!" Matthew shouts back, turning on the stairs to face Anna and his mom.

"Yes he does! That's why he has been so day dreamy all day. It's Jenna!" Anna squeals.

"Really?" Sam says, smiling at her son. Matthew is about to deny it, but then he thinks if they both think the reason that he is being distant is because he is crushing on Jenna, it's better than the truth, so it will keep Anna off his back and he decides not to deny it.

"Leave me alone" He says and walks into his room. _No call, dang it. _He throws his phone on his bed and shuts the door.

"See? I told you" Anna tells her mom when Matthew's door shuts.

"Haha, yes very interesting" Sam says smiling at her daughter.

"What's going on?" Chris asks walking down the stairs to them.

"Daddy you're home!" Anna exclaims and runs to hug him. "Oh and Matt has a crush on Jenna"

"I see" He smiles at her, even though he and Sam both know he doesn't care at all.

"You should go get ready for softball sweetie. I'll get you a snack." Sam says.

"Alright, are you going to come to my game dad?" Anna asks Chris.

"I would love to sweetheart, but I can't. I have some work to do" Chris says. Anna looks sad, but she simply nods and walks up the stairs. _I can't believe him. _Sam thinks angrily. Chris does care for his kids a little, but it's nothing beyond that. He never goes out or supports them and all the smiles he gives them are fake. Sam loves her kids to death, but Chris only likes them because they keep Sam here, he only ever wanted Sam. _He never cared about Matthew or Anna, won't even come to her game. _Sam thinks bitterly.

"You're mad" Chris says to Sam. She doesn't answer, just looks off at the ground. He walks over and places his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me" He tells her. Sam reluctantly raises her eyes to his.

"You should come to her game" She whispers.

"I'm busy and you should really think about dropping this attitude you have today or you won't go to the game either." Chris says quietly. He didn't raise his voice or make it sound threatenly, but it definitely was a threat to Sam. Chris only lets her go out without him to go run errands like grocery shopping or to go to Matthew or Anna's activities; other than that Sam is either at home or always with Chris outside of the house. _It's like he is talking to a child, _Sam thinks, _I'm not a child, I should be able to go to Anna's softball game without your permission._ But Sam knows she can't, Chris could make her just drop off Anna and then come home, that would be trouble and Sam takes very opportunity to get out of this house alone.

"You're right. I'm sorry" Sam says. _He loves hearing that. _Chris smiles and gives Sam a quick kiss.

"So I have been thinking" Chris starts and looks around the room, "We should repaint the house or at least a few rooms. We haven't painted this house since we moved here. We could let Anna and Matthew paint their rooms and we can redo ours. It's just an idea. Think about it" Chris says and places a kiss on Sam's forehead, then walks towards the kitchen. Sam looks around at the walls, she never painted them. Besides the pictures in the house, Sam never did anything to make this square feel like a home to her. The only home she ever painted was _theirs… _but of course Chris knows this, he was there after all.

"_Everything ready? People should be here any minute" Freddie says, setting down a platter of a bunch of appetizers on the kitchen counter. _

"_You are taking this too seriously" Sam jokes._

"_It's our first house warming party" Freddie says. _

"_It's a house painting party" Sam corrects him. _

"_Still, everyone is coming over to check out the place and the painting is just something fun we can all do while we hang out, plus it will save us a lot of time trying to paint all these walls ourselves. Normal couples do this all the time" He says. _

"_Cause we are oh so normal" Sam says, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_Very" He says with a smile. They share a kiss. _

"_So I was thinking the girls can start painting the bedroom and all you guys can start painting the den and then maybe if we are still up to it, we will all do the living room?" Sam suggests. _

"_Sounds like a plan" He says. _

"_Great" She says and starts arranging more snacks for tonight, "So we have Carly, Gibby, Spencer, your mom, Nick and Emily from college and maybe my mom…. I think that's it right?" _

"_And Chris" Freddie adds. Sam turns to Freddie, not looking happy. "What's wrong?" He asks. _

"_It's Chris… I just don't like him Freddie." _

"_What? I thought you two got along great at the restaurant when you met" He says. _

"_I mean he is alright, but he is creepy. He kept staring at me the whole night and ever since then almost every day for the past three weeks he calls_"_

"_He calls to talk to me about our work; you know we are working on that business transaction together." Freddie says. _

"_I know, but he calls for you at times when he should know you're not home. It's just weird and he has been over like every weekend" Sam says. _

"_He is being a good friend and helping us settle in our new home" Freddie says. _

"_I know" Sam says, she isn't angry over this. She just wants to express her concerns. "But I just don't think he is a nice guy and some of the things he says to me are just strange. I know he is your friend, but there is just something off about Chris…. And Carly agrees. I just wanted to let you know" She says. _

"_He is my co-worker and my friend, maybe you two just got off on the wrong foot, I mean you and I didn't like each other when we first met either" Freddie jokes. _

"_This isn't funny" Sam whispers. _

"_I'm sorry… okay; well I already invited him tonight, so if you still don't want him around after tonight, I'll do something." Freddie tells her. _

"_Okay" Sam says quietly. There is a knock on the door. _

"_Party time" Freddie says and gives Sam a quick kiss before leaving to answer the door. _

"_Why won't you just listen to me?" Sam quietly questions in her empty kitchen. _

Sam runs a hand through her hair, blinking back tears. She looks around at the house for a few seconds. _This will never be my dream home, no matter what color it is…. I already had a dream home. _Sam shakes her head and sighs before heading to the kitchen to get Anna's snack.

Matthew stands peeking out of his slightly opened door. He watched everything, when his dad said he won't come to the game, then how he grabbed mom. _How could I have been so blind to how mom acts around him? _He watched his mom stand there afterwards; it was like she was somewhere else. _I wonder what she thinks about when that happens. Does she miss someone? _Matt quietly shuts his door and sits on his bed. _Okay, I'm sick of waiting. It took me days before I could even get the nerve to call the number about that Sam woman and now all I want is to be called back. I want the truth. If my mom is Sam, which I'm pretty sure she is, then she has given up a lot by staying here and protecting us. I want to help. _Matthew grabs his phone and redials the number from this morning. He gets the machine again.

"Hi" Matthew says into the phone, "Ummmm…. I called earlier today about information on Sam Puckett. I said I think she is my mom and I haven't been called back, I never left my name so I guess that would help. I'm Matthew Christopher Grayson. My dad's name is Chris and my mom is Amber Grayson, she looks just like the picture of Sam when she went missing. We live in Springtown, Colorado, so…. Uhhhh... just please call back." Matthew hangs up his phone. _I hope that worked. _

"Anna! Matthew! Time to go" His mom yells. Matt grabs his jacket and puts his phone in his pocket.

"Let's go guys!" He hears his mom yell again. He shuts off his light and walks out the door, ready for Anna's game.

"Wooohhh! Go Anna go!" Sam cheers as Anna hits the ball and runs for first base. "She is doing so well" Sam says to Matthew.

"Yeah" Matthew mumbles not really paying attention.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Sam asks him.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You love Anna's games and you have been sitting here the whole time staring off into space. Don't say it's about Jenna either because I know it's not true.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"Because I'm your mother and I know everything" Sam says, nudging him.

"Yeah, yeah" Matthew says, "It's nothing, honestly" _Wow that's the biggest lie of my life right there. _ He thinks. Sam doesn't buy it, mothers really do know everything, but she drops it.

"Well, alright, but you know I'm here for you right? For anything" She says.

"Yeah, I know" He says and gives her a smile. They sit and watch the game for a while. Anna's team is winning by two. The game is going really good, Anna is rocking it.

_Don't do it, _Matthew tells himself, but it's too late; his mouth already started talking. "Mom? How did you and dad meet?" He asks. Sam's eyes go wide.

"Wh—What?" She says, shocked.

"I mean did you guys always like each other?" Matthew asks. Sam's mind is spinning, I mean Chris made up a story about how they met but Sam never tells it, so she is thrown completely off guard. _Did we always like each other? _Sam repeats her son's question over and over in her mind.

"_Hey! Keep the paint on the walls" Sam jokingly bosses Carly around, who just slapped her butt leaving a paint handprint on Sam's jeans. Carly busts out laughing and even Ms. Benson too. _

"_I think we are just about done in here. Don't you think?" Ms. Benson asks Sam. Sam looks at her bedroom walls, newly painted. _

"_It looks great" Sam says, "I'll get us some drinks and see how the boys are doing." She exits the room and heads down to the kitchen. In the kitchen Sam can hear the boys playing music in the den and she starts singing along quietly to herself. She opens the fridge and grabs drinks for everyone. _

"_Sounds good" Sam jumps at the voice and turns to see Chris in the kitchen. She shuts the fridge and looks at him confused. "You singing, it sounded good" He says. _

_Uh, thanks" Sam awkwardly says. _

"_How's the bedroom coming?" He asks. _

"_Oh good. We actually finished, are you guys almost done in the den?" She asks him. _

"_We are getting there" He says. Sam turns to grab the bottle opener and she swears she sees Chris look her up and down, checking her out. "So how long have you and Freddie been together?" He asks. Sam freezes at the question and looks back to him. _

"_It's been a little over four years, but we have known each other forever" Sam answers. _

"_Yeah, Freddie's a good guy" He says, but Sam feels sarcasm in his voice. Now, this time Chris blatantly scans over her with his eyes, not even to be subtle. Sam gets angry at him for insulting Freddie, then just checking her out like she is a piece of meat or something. She is also just plain creeped out by him. _

"_What are you even doing in here?" Sam asks harshly. _

"_Bathroom?" He asks; Sam points to the door on the right side of the hallway. Chris smiles and nods at Sam before exiting the kitchen. Sam quickly walks towards the den. _

"_Hey guys" Sam says, standing in the doorway of the den. _

"_Hey" They all respond back. _

"_Hey, Freddie can I talk to you?" She asks. Freddie sets down his paintbrush and follows Sam into the hall. _

"_What's up?" He asks. _

"_Chris has to go" Sam says. _

"_What happened?" Freddie asks. _

"_He totally just checked me out in the kitchen. I don't like him at all." Sam says. _

"_Okay, okay. I'll talk to him"_

"_No, I don't want you to talk to him Freddie. I want him to leave. I don't feel right about him." Sam says. _

"_Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Freddie asks. _

"_Why won't you listen to me?" Sam snaps at him. _

"_Sam_" He starts._

"_Am I interrupting something?" Chris asks, standing a few feet away. _

"_No, no everything is fine" Sam says and walks away and up the stairs, getting away from them. _

"Why didn't he listen to me?" Sam whispers.

"What?" Matthew asks. Sam looks at him, not realizing she said that out loud.

"Nothing, sweetie….. I love your father." Sam says and turns her attention back to Anna's game, but Matt heard the sadness in her voice. He sighs and watches as Anna's team gets a double run.

"Hey, it's Allison. You guys should come to the station. We have information…. It's about Sam." The woman says into the phone. Allison Kole shuts Sam Puckett's file and leans back in her chair. _This case has been closed for ten years, no one ever found out what happened to Sam and after four years of active investigation, the case was labeled unsolved and put on the backburner, there was just so many other cases and after four years… it just seemed hopeless. God, it's been fourteen years…. I can't believe this. _Allison gets lost in her thoughts when she hears a man ask for Officer Kole. She stands as the man and woman enter her office.

"Thanks for coming" She says and shakes their hands.

"What happened? You said you have information on Sam." The woman asks.

"Yes, I do." Allison says, "We got a call today, two calls actually." Allison grabs the file and pulls out a picture of a driver's license, both the man and woman gasp at it, "Amber Grayson. Springtown, Colorado" Allison says, "She is alive you guys. Sam is alive" Tears start streaming down the woman's face. The picture… no one could deny that this picture wasn't Sam.

"Oh my god" She whispers over and over. The man stands there in shock.

"Who called?" The man asks Allison.

"Matthew Grayson" Allison says, taking a deep breath, "Her son" The man's heart skips a beat.

"Oh my god" The woman says.

"There is more… we were right." Allison holds up another picture of a driver's license, "Chris Grayson AKA Chris Saunders" The man clinches his fists.

"We have to get to Colorado" The woman says.

"I'm on it" Allison says, "Excuse me for a moment" She says and exits her office.

"I can't believe it, she is alive" The man whispers.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"I should have listened to her" He says.

"Let's go to Colorado. It's time to get her back"

**XXXXXXX**

**Wonderful people= review**

**Lol **


	4. Has to be a Dream

**Has to be a Dream**

**XXXXXX**

"Goodnight, you guys" Sam says, shutting Matthew's then Anna's door for the night. Sam walks into her room and shuts the door. She pulls her hair into a ponytail and gets ready for bed.

"How did the game go?" Chris asks from the bathroom.

"She won" Sam says and climbs into bed. Chris joins her and kisses her goodnight.

"I love you" He says to Sam, like he does every night.

"I love you too" Sam lies to him, like she does every night. He turns out the lights and they close their eyes for the night.

"_Freddie? Freddie, where is your wallet?" Sam shouts through the house. "Freddie?" Sam opens the drawers, searching for his wallet. "Come on" She mumbles to herself. She scans around their bedroom. "Freddie?" She calls again. She grabs his jeans off the floor, she reaches into the one pocket for the wallet, nothing. Sam reaches into the other one and feels something, but that's not a wallet. She pulls it out and freezes. It's a box…. A ring box. Sam opens it with a shaky hand. Inside is a simple, but beautiful ring, an engagement ring. Sam gasps at the sight. Her hands are shaking, that she feels she might drop the box. "Oh my god" Sam whispers to herself, "Oh my god" _

"_Sam? You need me?" Freddie calls from downstairs. _

"_No, it's fine!" She shouts and quickly closes the box and shoves it back into the jeans. Sam's heart is pounding. "Oh my god" She whispers with a smile. _

Sam's eyes flutter open; she gazes around the dark room. _God, not again. _She thought that memory was gone, but every time she thinks that it is, it comes back…. that one stupid memory.

"You ready? The plane is about to board" The woman asks. The man takes a deep breath. He hasn't said anything since they got to the airport.

"She will never forgive me" He whispers.

"Yes, she will."

"Fourteen years…. God… it's been fourteen years. I don't even know what to say to her. We are going to see her again in just a few hours…. I can't… I" He says choking on his words.

"It will be okay. We can do this." She says. She hugs him.

"It's time to go you guys" Allison tells them. They break apart and board the plane.

Sam wraps herself in a towel and steps out of the shower.

"Morning beautiful" Chris says, standing at the sink.

"Morning" Sam says, walking over to brush her teeth.

"I'll be home a little late tonight" He tells her.

"Okay, I'll just plan dinner for later" Sam says, trying to act like she cares, even though she is happy anytime he stays at work late.

"Perfect" He says and kisses Sam before walking out of the bathroom. Sam wipes the steam that fogged up the mirror off and stares at herself. Her gaze falls to the scar from her collarbone across to her arm. _That's the worst one, _She thinks.

"_You look beautiful" Freddie says, wrapping on arm around Sam, who is dressed in a slim off the shoulder black dress. _

"_Why thank you. You look rather dashing yourself" Sam says. _

"_Let's go. I can't leave my date all dressed up with nowhere to go" Freddie says. Sam smiles and kisses him. They walk out to the car and head for their dinner date. _

"_You drive so slow" Sam whines after ten minutes of driving. _

"_You are impatient" Freddie says. _

"_Why do you always drive on the back roads? The speed limit is so slow." Sam says, looking at him from the passenger seat. _

"_The speed limit is only five less than the main streets and the back roads are less crowded, I like to drive without some road rage maniac behind me" _

"_We are the only people on this road right now" Sam comments. _

"_Just the way I like it" Freddie jokes. Sam laughs at him. "Why are you fidgeting?" He asks her, noticing her inability to keep still. _

"_No reason" Sam says, but in her mind all she is thinking about is that ring….. her ring, which she found earlier this week. _Maybe he will ask tonight, _Sam thinks, _I mean he already bought the ring, so he must be planning on asking soon. Please be tonight! I don't know how much more waiting I can take, now that I know. 

"_So I was thinkin_" Freddie starts and Sam turns to look at him. _

"_FREDDIE, WATCH OUT!" Sam screams and her whole face goes pale. Headlights are coming straight for their car. It's too late for Freddie to react, the other car slams into them and sends their car spinning out of control. Screams fill their car as it hits the curb and the car flips over because of the force of their speed and then the impact. The roof of the car slides across the pavement for a few seconds, before the car comes to a stop, upside down. _

"_Sam?" Freddie groans in pain, looking over at Sam. "Sam?" He calls he again, no answer. "It's going to be okay. Sam can you hear me?" He turns and tries to focus his blurred vision. He sees Sam, there is blood dripping from her forehead, she must have hit the dashboard. "Sam, wake up! Sam?" He tries to unlock his seatbelt, but it's stuck. He pushes all his pain aside and tries to wake Sam. "Sam? Come on baby, say something" Freddie says, he tries to reach for her but his arm is pinned down. Freddie starts to panic a little, they are on a back road that not many people take and they are sitting in flipped car, injured; how long could they be here if they have to wait for someone? Freddie hears Sam groan. "Sam?" He says. Freddie starts to hear footsteps coming towards the car. "Hello?" He asks. Freddie sees a man standing outside the car. "Please, help. Get her out, call 911" Freddie requests. The man opens the passenger door; it scrapes against the pavement as it opens. The man reaches in and unbuckles Sam, holding her carefully so she doesn't fall out of the seat. "Call 911" Freddie says again. The man doesn't answer. He just starts taking Sam out of the car. Freddie officially panics, that guy isn't going to help them. "Sam! What are you doing? SAM!" He shouts as the man gets Sam out of the car and holds her in his arms. Freddie has never seen this man before. _

"_Freddie?" Sam quietly groans, trying to stay conscious. She can barely open her eyes, all she hears is Freddie shouting for her. _

"_SAM!" Freddie frantically tries to get unbuckled; the man walks away and out of Freddie's sight. He continues shouting for her. Freddie has no idea what just happened, did someone really just take Sam? Who? Why? "SAM!" He shouts again, pounding his fists on the car. _

"_Freddie?" Sam whispers, she could faintly hear him call her. She is being carried, by who? She knows it's not Freddie. Sam is fighting not to pass out. She hears car doors open and she feels herself being laid down across a seat. She feels the car start and two people talking. She can't make out who they are, one sounds familiar, but her head is pounding, she can hardly focus. _

"_Thanks Max" One male voice says. _

"_I want my pay" He says. _

"_Of course" _

"_Where are you going anyway?" Sam thinks its Max who asks this. _

"_Far enough" The other man says, that voice sounds so familiar. _

"_You better keep her drugged, if you don't want her to wake before you get there."_

"_Yeah" Sam hears car doors shut and footsteps. Her head hurts so bad, _What's going on? _Sam wonders. She hears someone open the door and come next to her. A hand pushes her hair behind her ear and she feels a thumb tracing her jawbone. _

"_Freddie?" She groans. She tries to open her eyes, but can't. She is exhausted, _Don't pass out_ Sam tells herself. _

"_I'm sorry about the car, I had to. It's all okay now." She hears the voice say. _Wait, I know that voice, _Sam thinks. She feels a sharp prick on the side of her neck, like a needle, and then it all goes black. _

Sam opens her eyes and blinks at her reflection. She still has a little faded scar above her left eyebrow. She sighs and leaves the bathroom, not wanting to see her scars anymore. Not wanting to remember.

"Guys, breakfast!" Sam shouts from the kitchen.

"Morning" Matthew grumbles, walking tiredly to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.

"Whoa, what's going on here sleepyhead?" Sam questions.

"Couldn't get to sleep" He says and starts munching on his toast. _I didn't get called at all last night. Stupid phone, I couldn't sleep because I kept checking it every five minutes. Does anyone even listen to those messages? Does anyone even care? _

"Where's Anna?" Sam asks him, realizing Anna still isn't down here and she is usually racing to the food each day. "Anna?" She calls up the stairs.

"Be down in a minute" Anna yells back. Sam walks back in the kitchen and continues chatting with Matthew.

"Come on" Anna says to herself after shouting to her mom. _There has to be something_, Anna thinks as she looks around Matthew's room. _Something has been bugging Matt, there should be some kind of clue in here. _Anna rummages through the piles of clothes and looks in the drawer of his nightstand and dresser. Nothing. She looks through his closet and finds nothing helpful. Anna goes over to the little desk in the corner of his room. She looks through the first drawer and sighs as she finds nothing interesting. She reaches to the other side and opens the last drawer. She rustles through a bunch of old papers and comic books. _How can there not be anything? _Anna huffs in frustration. She starts to close the drawer when something catches her eye. She sees a shadow hanging on the back of the desk. She pulls the drawer all the way out and reaches behind the drawer pulling out a small orange post-it with the name Sam Puckett and a phone number written on it. _Sam Puckett? Who is that? _Anna shuts the drawer, putting the post-it in her pocket and quietly exits Matthew's room, going to the kitchen before anyone starts to wonder what's taking her so long.

"Why are you walking so slow? We are going to miss the bus if you don't hurry up." Matthew says to Anna, who is practically dragging her feet along the sidewalk. Anna stops walking and looks at him. "What?" He asks.

"Who is Sam Puckett?" Anna asks him. Matthew doesn't answer, just stares at his sister. "Who is Sa_" Anna starts to ask again, but Matthew clamps a hand over her mouth.

"How do you know that name?" Matthew quietly asks. He knows no one is around, but he speaks quietly anyway. Anna pushes his hand off her mouth.

"Why does it matter? Who is she?" Anna asks.

"You were in my room" Matthew says. Anna doesn't deny it. "You have to be kidding me, Anna!" Matthew says, irritated.

"Well something was bugging you and making you upset. I just wanted to help" Anna says, "Why is this Sam person such a big deal?"

"Anna, please do not get into this. I can't tell you, but I will soon. Now you have to promise me you won't say anything about this to mom or dad. Don't even say the name Sam Puckett again" Matthew tells her.

"But_" Anna starts. _Why is he freaking out so much?_

"No buts, Anna. I'm serious. Please, you don't understand. Just promise me" He says. Anna nods in agreement. She knows when her brother means something and he honestly meant everything he said. Anna and Matthew have a close relationship, she knows when she can be the noisy little sister to find things out, but she also knows when to believe and trust her brother.

"I promise" She says and reaches into her pocket, handing him the post-it.

"Thank you" He says and tears up the post-it, "Come on, let's get to school"

"We land in forty minutes" The woman says, sitting back in her seat.

"What do I say?" He asks.

"Start with hello, that seems to work" She says, trying to lighten his mood, even though her heart has been pounding nonstop.

"I have spent so many nights thinking about what I would say, what I would do when I saw her again. Now, I just have no idea. A lot changes in fourteen years, what if… what if she isn't how we remember. I mean… what if_"

"Stop, just stop. You can't beat yourself up, we found her. We can't say what will happen because we don't know, but we do know she is alive and we will all go home, we can worry about everything else later." She says.

"Yeah" He whispers and looks back out the plane window. _Less than an hour, _his heart flutters at the thought.

"Man, school felt like forever today" Matthew says, walking into their house.

"I know" Anna says, "I like coming home when no one is here"

"Ha-ha, yeah well mom should be back any minute." Matthew says. Sam texted both of them saying that she is at the grocery store and should be home in about a half hour, so their freedom won't last that long. Anna and Matthew go raid the kitchen for a snack. They talk and snack for ten minutes when there is a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Anna asks. They both look at each other; neither of them was expecting anyone. Matthew walks over to the window and pulls back the curtain. Anna comes up beside him.

"Who are they?" Anna asks.

"I have no idea" He says, looking at the three adults at their door.

Allison knocks on the door again.

"Do you think they aren't home?" The woman asks. Allison looks to the left and spots Matt and Anna in the window, Matthew shuts the curtain right when he sees Allison. Allison walks over to window and softly knocks on it.

"Matthew?" She asks, "Matthew Grayson?" Anna and Matthew exchange looks.

"How does she know your name?" Anna whispers to him. Matthew shrugs his shoulders, he has no idea.

"My name is Allison Kole, I'm a police officer. You called me about Sam Puckett" Allison says to the window. Matthew opens the curtain a little to see Allison holding up her badge. "These are my friends" She says, gesturing to the man and woman, "We are here to help. Would you mind opening the door? It's okay." Matthew closes the curtain and starts to walk towards the front door.

"What are you doing?" Anna asks him.

"Letting them in" He says.

"Matt, no one is home and they are strangers" She says.

"That one lady is a cop and its okay, I called them" He says and walks out of the kitchen.

"What do you mean you called them?" Anna asks, but Matthew already left the kitchen.

Matthew unlocks the door and slowly opens it.

"Hi, Matthew" Allison says.

"Hi" He says back.

"May we come in?" Allison asks. Matthew nods and they step inside. "Thank you" She says.

"No one is home" Matthew tells them, "You are here about Sam right? She is my mom isn't she?" He asks. They all look at each other before Allison speaks.

"Yes, she is" Allison says.

"She is out grocery shopping, but should be back any minute" Matt says.

"Okay, we will wait" The woman says.

"Matthew you shouldn't be talking to them" Anna says slowly walking to him. Both the man and woman gasp at seeing Anna.

"What?" She says, suddenly getting afraid of these strangers in her house.

"Nothing. You just…. You look so much like your mom" the woman says, "You both do" She says. Matthew sees tears form in her eyes.

"We can sit in the kitchen" Matthew suggests. They agree and go into the kitchen.

"Anna! Matthew! Groceries!" Sam shouts coming through the front door. She has a brown bag in one arm and holding a gallon of milk in the other. "Guys?" She says. Sam throws her keys on the table by the door. "Matthew? Anna?" Sam calls and walks into the kitchen. "Guy_" She was going to call them again when she looks up and sees them sitting in the kitchen, but not alone. Sam stops dead in her tracks. The gallon of milk falls from her grasp and pours out on the floor. "Crap!" She yells and quickly picks up the milk and steps over the mess, staring at the people in front of her.

"Sam" The woman whispers, tears streaming down her face. Sam thinks she lost voice and realizes she should say something, anything.

"Carly" She whispers, "Freddie" _This has to be a dream. _

**XXXXXX**

**Tell me what you think**


	5. This is Real

**This is Real**

**XXXXXX**

"Hi" Carly says. Sam starts taking deep breaths, _is this really happening?_

"Wh- How? I—you—what are- oh my god—oh my god—how?" Sam stutters, trying to keep calm. She feels tears in her eyes. Sam tries to take calming breaths. _Wait, if Chris comes home… _Sam fearfully thinks. Carly can't take it anymore; she walks and hugs Sam with all her might. Sam is in shock at first, still not believing this is actually happening, but she realizes this is real; Carly really is hugging her right now. Sam wraps her arms around Carly, returning the hug.

"We have missed you so much. God, i- I'm sorry. Sam, i—you look good and you—I really I don't even know what I'm saying right now" Carly babbles through her tears. Sam breaks apart after a bit and wipes tears off her cheeks.

"Matthew, Anna, please go to your rooms for bit" Sam tells them. Matthew and Anna silently nod and both walk quickly out of the kitchen. Sam looks back at her friends, the friends she never thought she would see again.

"Sam, Hi I'm Allison Kole, I have been lead officer on your case since the beginning. It's great to meet you" Allison says, trying to start some sort conversation and holds out a hand to her. Sam shakes it.

"Ummmm..." Sam says, shifting her feet, "Do you guys want coffee? I'll make some now" She walks over to the pot.

"No Sam it's fine" Carly says, trying to calm her friend.

"It's not a big deal… It will take like two seconds" Sam says rushed, her heart is pounding.

"Sam, it's fine really. We just need to talk and bring you home" Carly says. Sam's heart skips a beat at the mention of home, her real home. Sam starts grabbing coffee mugs, her hands are shaking, she reaches across the counter for the coffee pot when Freddie grabs her hand, stopping her. Sam almost flinches under his touch; she feels the warmth from his hand. She looks at him, _He looks so broken, _Sam thought, looking into his sad eyes, _God, I have missed him. Freddie… he really is here, holding my hand. _

"Sam" He says, her heart flutters when she hears him say her name for the first time in fourteen years. "We don't want coffee" He quietly says, then pulls back his hand and shoves both of them in his pockets.

"Right" Sam whispers. They all stand there awkwardly… I mean what do you really say in this moment? Or is it better to just say nothing?

"Sam, we need to get you and your children out of here, we have plane tickets for all of you. We can leave as soon as possible." Allison says.

"Chris…" Sam says, she can't leave if he isn't out of the picture. Sam wants to go home more than anything, but she still fears for her children. Allison shifts before answering. _Well that's never good._

"We sent a unit to arrest him at his work this morning" Allison says, "But… he wasn't there. Don't worry Sam, we have very unit on alert, searching for him. We have sent his picture to very surrounding station in Colorado. He couldn't have gone anywhere, we will catch him. We are questioning all his co-workers and going over surveillance tapes. He was on break when we went to get him and he never came back after his break."

_Of course, the one day I actually need him to be somewhere and isn't there. _"No you guys, if you don't have him, I can't leave. You don't understand, he will hurt Anna and Matthew, if I leave and he finds us" Sam says.

"We will protect you" Allison says.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Sam snaps, frustrated. Carly and Freddie are taken back by her outburst; Sam sees that she startled them and takes a breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that" She says.

"It's alright" Carly says. Sam looks everywhere around the kitchen, except at Freddie, she just can't.

"How?" Sam asks them.

"Your son, Matthew, he called our tip line….. twice" Allison says. Sam can't believe it, _Matthew? How did he?..._

"Excuse me for a minute" Sam says and walks up to Matthew's room.

"Matt, I just can't belie_" Anna says, when there is a soft knock on the door and their mom walks in. They both fall silent and look at Sam. Anna and Matthew exchange glances, both asking the same thing, _Are we in trouble? _Sam sits on the edge of the bed, facing her kids.

"Mom, I….I..." Matthew says, trying to think of something to say. _Do I apologize? Should I apologize? What do I say? _

"Matthew, how did you….?" Sam asks.

"I found this website" Matthew starts saying, slowly and quietly, "I didn't even mean to, but the picture looked so much like you and I started realizing how you act around dad… I just couldn't shake the picture out of my mind so I called…. I just wanted to know the truth… I wanted to help you" Matthew says. Sam wipes tears from her eyes. They stay silent for a bit before Matthew quietly asks, "So is it true? Are you Sam?"

"Hmmmmhhmmm. Yeah sweetie, I am" Sam says. Anna gasps.

"So…. So dad really…. he really did steal you?" Anna asks. Sam chokes up a bit when she hears the word "steal".

"Ummmmm…. Yeah baby. There is a lot…. There is things I never told you because…. because I was afraid…. mommy was trying to keep you guys safe. Dad… he... he isn't a good guy." Sam says wiping tears away that rolled down her cheeks. _I never thought I would have to explain this to them, they are so young. How do you tell a thirteen and ten year old about what their father did? _

"Oh" Anna says. _I have never seen mom cry before. _Anna wraps her arms around her mom, giving her a big hug.

"It's okay mom, you have us" Anna tells her. Sam lets out a small laugh and smiles a bit.

"Yes, I do" She says.

"We love you mom and it's our turn to protect you" Matthew says.

"When did you two get so grown up?" She asks.

"I'm thirteen now. I'm not a child" He says. Sam laughs at his comment.

"Of course" Sam says smiling. Even in this situation, her children can still make her smile.

"Mom" Anna says, gesturing to the half open door. Sam turns and sees Freddie.

"I'll be right back" Sam says and leaves Matthew's room, shutting the door.

"Sam" He says.

"Eavesdropping Benson?" She jokes, like they are 22 again. Freddie laughs.

"I was just…." He says.

"Uh-huh" Sam says.

"I've missed you" Freddie says, running a hand against her cheek. Sam gets chills at his touch. Freddie quickly pulls his hand away. _Why is he doing that? _"Ummmm… we should go back to the kitchen, Allison has some things to tell you and Carly really wants to see you" He says and starts walking down the stairs.

"Okay" Sam whispers and follows him down the stairs. They walk in and see Carly and Allison sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey" Carly says.

"Hey"

"So we would like to get you and your kids out of here as soon as possible, I was thinking you can all pack a quick bag of essentials and we can send a unit here to pack up everything else and have it shipped within a few days." Allison says. Sam takes a minute to process everything she just heard, _This is all happening so fast. _

"Yeah, okay" Sam says. Carly walks over to her.

"I'll help you pack." Carly hugs her again, "I know this is happening fast, but it's okay. We're here" She whispers in Sam's ear.

"God, I love you Carls" Sam whispers. They pull apart, "Okay, let's go pack" She says.

"Matthew and Anna are amazing" Carly says to Sam. It is just them two, packing a bag in Sam's room.

"Yeah they are." Sam says, throwing some clothes into her bag.

"So how are you doing?" She asks.

"This just seems like a dream. I just can't believe you guys are really her, that I'm packing this bag" Sam says.

"I know, but it's really happening" Carly says smiling. Sam smiles and laughs at Carly's goofy grin.

"Also, do I spy a wedding ring on that hand of yours Shay?" Sam asks.

"Oh yeah…" Carly says looking at her ring, "I wanted to wait… I wanted you to be there, be my maid of honor, but….."

"Carly, it's okay. I get it. Seriously" Sam says, "So details? Who is this very lucky man?"

"Haha, actually you already know him. It's Nick, yours and Freddie's friend from college" She says.

"Nick!" Sam says happily, she has always loved Nick, he is so sweet. "How did this happen?"

"We just started dating at 24, got married six years later and here we are." Carly says.

"That's great" Sam says, "So kids?"

"Three actually, Brandon and Connor are both 4 and Seth is 18 months" She says, "I have pictures and you need to meet them. There is so much, we need to spend every day together and we just…. I don't even know" Carly says, getting excited just thinking about having her best friend back.

"That is really great. I'm so happy for you. Twins! That's awesome" Sam says, hugging her.

"So you ready?" Carly asks.

"Yeah" Sam says. _Where am I going to go from here? Am I really about to do this? I'm going to go home. _

"Do you have everything you'll need?" Freddie asks Matthew.

"I think so" Matthew says, putting a sweatshirt into his bag. Matthew scans his room to see if there is anything else. "So someone is going to come pack all our stuff right? And we are going to get it in a few days?" He asks.

"Yeah, they are sending a unit here to start packing everything up once we leave, some of the stuff is going to need to be processed and used for evidence later, but you should get everything in a few days" Freddie says.

"Used for evidence? You mean against my dad?" Matthew asks. Freddie mentally slaps himself, realizing he should have watched the wording he used.

"Well… I just…. It means…" Freddie stumbles on something to say.

"It's okay. I know" Matthew says. He grabs some of his favorite comics and sets them in his bag.

"You like comics?" Freddie asks, looking through one of his comics.

"Yeah. My mom actually bought me my first one and I have kind of been addicted ever since" He says.

"That's awesome. I'm actually into a few comics myself. There is a great comic shop in Seattle, I can take you there sometime you want" Freddie says.

"That would be cool" He says, "So how do you know my mom?" Matthew asks, looking at Freddie, who is completely caught off guard.

"Uhhhh… We have known each other forever, we are… friends" He says.

"Cool" Matthew says.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Sam says, opening Matthew's door.

"Yep" Matthew says grabbing his bag and walking out of his room.

"He is a great kid" Freddie says.

"Thanks" Sam says. Neither of them says anything for a bit. Freddie just looks at Sam, _She is so beautiful. This is all my fault. Gahh, you idiot say something! Don't just stand here staring! _

"Haha, you want to come out of my son's room now?" Sam says.

"Huh? Oh yes, yeah get out... of… room. Got it" Freddie stutters walking past Sam and down the stairs. _You idiot, _He thinks.

"Ready?" Carly asks Sam standing by the car. Everything is packed and Matthew and Anna are messing around with the TVs in the car. Sam stares at the house in front of her, the box she has been trapped in for fourteen years.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Sam says and gets in the car with Carly.

**XXXXXXX**

**You know what to do if you're spectacular **


	6. Just Wait

**Just Wait**

**XXXXXX**

"We are going to be landing in 30 minutes" Freddie whispers to Sam, who is sitting in the row right behind him. Matthew is asleep by the window of the plane and Anna is leaning on Sam, sound asleep.

"Okay" Sam says.

"Nervous?" Freddie asks, noticing how jittery she is.

"Yeah, a little" Sam says.

"So you guys are going to be staying in the hotel for a while?" He asks.

"Yeah, that's what Allison said. They have a room ready for us and they are going to have it under surveillance... I don't know how long Matt and Anna could stay in a hotel room; I mean it's not a home. So we'll just stay there until we figure something out. When this settles down maybe I'll get a little apartment or house … I don't know." Sam says.

"You know Carly would be more than happy to have you" He says.

"I know she already told me, but she has twins and a toddler, you know she doesn't have room for us even if she says she does" Sam says.

"Yeah" He says, "Well…. I actually…"

"What?" She asks.

"If you don't want to be in the hotel…. I still own the house." He says, "I mean I don't live there anymore, but I couldn't bring myself to sell it so ummmm…. I pay for it to be cleaned every once in a while so you can stay there…. only if you want to" He says.

"Oh" Sam says. _He kept the house…. our house. Can I go back there?... without him? _"So… uhhhh… where do you live now?"

"I have a condo in the city, it's near Bushwell actually" He says.

"Spencer and your mom still live in Bushwell?"

"Yep. Both of them do, same apartments, right across the hall" Freddie says.

"Nice" She says.

"So yeah, ummmmm if you want to check out the house you can."

"Thanks" Sam says. _Matthew and Anna can't live in a hotel room…. Who knows how long this could even take. I can't do that to them. _"Freddie…. I think that would be a good idea. I would like to come look at it, maybe stay there instead"

"Really?" Freddie says, kind of surprised. _I never thought she would want to go back to that house again… maybe she still…. no Freddie don't be ridiculous… she hates you… all the love she had is gone… it's your fault she was taken…. You should have listened. _

"For Matthew and Anna, of course. They need more room or they might explode" Sam says.

"Yeah, of course. Well I'll let Allison know" He says.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Anna exclaims as she steps inside the house. Freddie turns on the light and everyone walks in.

"This is cool" Matthew says, looking all around, "This is your home?" He asks Sam.

"Yeah, this is it" Sam says, shifting her gaze from one room to the next, remembering every little detail.

"_Freddie! Haha… stop it. I take it back" Sam laughs running through the house. Freddie is chasing her holding an egg in his hand, ready for revenge. _

"_You don't get off the hook that easy" He says. _

"_Come on you look good covered in flour, you could start a trend" Sam jokes. _

"_You can't back out now. We could have just been making pancakes together for breakfast, like a normal couple, but you had to throw the flour" _

"_I didn't throw the flour it slipped!" Sam says, running past Freddie and out of the living room. _

"_Get back here!" Freddie laughs. Sam runs into the kitchen when Freddie catches her and pulls her around, facing him. _

"_Don't do it" She says. _

"_Oh it's going to happen" He says, holding the egg up. _

"_No, Freddie please" Sam says, laughing, "Come on, please"_

"_Oh, she is begging now?" He jokes. _

"_Yeah, pleaseeeeee" Sam says, pouting. Freddie laughs. _

"_Naahhh" He says and smashes the egg right on her head. Sam screams out of surprise and laughs a little when the egg hits her head. _

"_You really did it" Sam says, laughing, "My hair feels disgusting" _

"_Come on you look good covered in egg, you could start a trend" Freddie says, using her own words against her. _

"_Ha-ha, you are soooo funny" Sam taunts. _

"_Definitely" He says and kisses her. _

"Mom, I love it!" Anna says.

"I call the biggest room!" Matthew says and races up the stairs.

"No fair!" Anna says and chases him upstairs.

"I think they like it" Carly says, laughing at them.

"I think so too" Sam says, smiling.

"So I called to get the electricity turned on earlier and we have to turn on the water supply, but it won't be hot until tomorrow morning." Freddie says.

"I'll turn on the water supply" Carly says.

"No, it's fine. I can get it Carly" He says.

"I got it. It's right in the den. I'll be back in a minute" She says, walking to the den before Freddie could say anything else.

"You okay?" Freddie asks Sam, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, fine" She says. Freddie nods and removes his hand. _Does he not like me anymore? Come on Sam it's been years… you guys are friends. You have Matthew and Anna now. He is probably with someone… oh my god, is he with someone? I don't see a wedding ring, but he has to be seeing someone. _Sam stops thinking about it, she is only upsetting herself. "So, I see all the furniture is still here. Did you take anything with you?"

"I took the recliner, some dishes, and then all the pictures, but I wanted to leave everything the way we had it just in case…." He says.

"In case I came back" Sam whispers, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, in case you came back" He whispers. They both stand in silence for a bit.

"Sam, I….."

"Are you with anyone?" She asks quietly, interrupting him. Freddie is taken aback at first.

"Uhhh… no I'm not. I dated a few times, one relationship for three years, but it never stuck. They weren't… never mind" He says.

"Weren't fazed by the Benson charm?" She jokes.

"They weren't you" He says quietly.

"Oh" She says. "I_"

"The water is back on" Carly says walking to them. Sam and Freddie turn and focus on her. _Oh crap, I interrupted something. Way to go Carly. _

"Okay, thanks Carly" Sam says.

"Do you need anything else, Sam?" She asks.

"No we should be good for tonight. Thanks Carls"

"I can stay the night if you need_"

"No, Carly you don't have to" Sam says.

"I know, but I'm more than able to. I'll call Nick" She says.

"Carly" Sam says taking the phone from her hand, "Please… go home to your kids and Nick"

"Okay" Carly says, "But I will be here first thing in the morning and you have my number, call for anything."

"I will" Sam says, hugging Carly. "Love you Shay"

"Love you too Puckett" She says, "I'll get the car ready" Carly tells Freddie, grabbing the keys and heading out the door.

"Okay, well there is a cop stationed right outside and will be there all night and you have Carly's number and mine so feel free to call if you need anything. There are bed sheets in the hall closet that you guys can use for tonight and I'll come over in the morning to help clean this place up" He says.

"Sounds good" She says.

"Do you want help putting the sheets on the bed? Because I can do that right now, if you would like" He says, kind of flustered.

"No, it's fine. I can set Anna and Matthew's beds up, but I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyway" She admits.

"Oh…. Well ummmm… I'll see you in the morning" He says and turns to the door.

"Freddie" Sam says, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Freddie responds immediately and hugs her back. She rests her head in the crook of his neck. _I never thought I would hold her like this again. I don't want to let go. _

"Mom?" Sam and Freddie quickly pull apart and see Matthew standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah sweetie?" Sam says, walking over to him.

"Sorry, I just wanted some water" He says.

"It's alright. I'll get you some and then we can make your guy's beds" Sam says.

"I'm going to go. Carly's waiting" Freddie says.

"Okay" Sam says.

"Bye Freddie" Matthew says.

"See you tomorrow Matthew" He says and walks out the door. _Bye Freddie, _Sam thinks, watching him leave.

"Let's get you some water" Sam says.

"So how are you?" Carly asks Freddie in the car.

"Fine" He says, focusing on the road.

"Stop lying" She says.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you are gripping that steering wheel like you want to break it" She says. Freddie glances down at his hands, his knuckles white from gripping the wheel, "And you just saw Sam again and you hardly did anything"

"What was I supposed to do?" He asks.

"Tell her you missed her every day and that you love her!"

"And what would that do Carly? It's been fourteen years, things just can't go back, we are not 22 anymore!"

"She loves you!" Carly says.

"No she doesn't!" Freddie says frustrated.

"How can you say that?" She says, lowering her voice.

"Carly….. she spent the last fourteen years with that monster because I didn't listen, because I was stupid_"

"Freddie, this was not your fault"

"Yes it was. It was" He says.

"You have spent all these years blaming yourself, you have to stop" She says.

"I can't" He says and pulls into Carly's driveway, "Here we are"

"Thanks Freddie" Carly says and steps out of the car, before she shuts the door, she turns to him, "She loves you" She tells him. Carly shuts the door. Freddie watches her enter the house and then starts driving to his condo. _She loves you, _Carly's words keep repeating over and over in his mind. He pulls over to the side of the road and bangs his fists on the steering wheel. _She loves you. _

Sam sits on the couch in the living room. Matthew and Anna are asleep. It's around 4:30 in the morning, Sam can't sleep, she knew she wouldn't. She flips through Matthew's comic book, _I really should have packed something of my own to read, _she tells herself. Sam looks up when there is a soft knock on the door. _Who is that? _Sam slowly walks and glances out the window to see who is at the door. _What in the world? _Sam walks and opens the front door.

"Freddie?" She says, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't sleep" He says, "I brought some things, I remembered that your whole kitchen is empty. Sam Puckett and an empty kitchen are a no go" He steps inside and Sam shuts the door. He gestures to the kitchen and they walk in it. Sam looks through the bag and laughs.

"What?" He asks.

"So you brought cookies, Cheerios, a carton of ice cream, and wine?" She says, setting everything on the counter.

"The wine is for us" He says.

"Clearly" Sam jokes.

"So wine?" He says.

"Sure" Sam grabs some glasses and Freddie pours them.

"You know, I didn't like that movie" Freddie says.

"How could you not like it? Come on" Sam says, laughing. She and Freddie have been sitting on the couch for forty minutes, just talking about everything.

"Whatever" He says. Sam grabs a cookie and Freddie smiles at her.

"What?"

"Cookies and wine? And you criticized me" He says.

"Oh blah" Sam says, she shifts at little and Freddie notices the scar on her collarbone. _The accident _Freddie thinks. He quickly looks away and sips his wine, but Sam saw him stare.

"Freddie" Sam says.

"I should go" He says, setting down his glass.

"Freddie stop" She says, grabbing his arm. "This wasn't your fault" Sam whispers.

"Sam, don't" Freddie says, not looking at her.

"Look at me" She tells him, "This, none of this, was your fault. Please Freddie."

"I…. I should have listened to you" He whispers.

"You didn't know, no one could have known" She says. Freddie angrily shakes his head and stands up from the couch.

"I have to go. I will see you tomorrow" Freddie says and walks to the door without saying anything else. Sam sees tears streaming down his face.

"Freddie wait" Sam says, but Freddie already walked out of the house. Sam leans back against the couch, wiping the tears from her eyes.

**XXXXXX**

**R&R**


	7. Settling In

**Settling In**

**XXXXXXX**

"Mom? Mom?" Sam opens her eyes and sees Anna standing next to the couch. _I must have fallen asleep on the couch; I don't even remember falling asleep. _

"Yeah honey?" Sam asks.

"Our fridge is empty" Anna says, "And I'm hungry"

"Oh yeah, we need to go shopping. I'll call Carly and Freddie and see if they want to go out for breakfast. You may get to meet Carly's kids" She says.

"Okay" Anna says with a smile.

"Yeah okay calling now" Sam says to herself, trying to wake herself up more and she grabs her phone.

"I need coffee" Sam says walking into the café. Sam looks around the tables for Carly.

"Sam" Carly calls her from the booth.

"Hey" Sam says, hugging her friend hello.

"Sam, this is Brandon and Connor" She says gesturing to the two boys next to her.

"Hi" Sam kneels to them and hugs them.

"And this little guy is Seth" Carly says, holding him in her arms.

"Carly they are amazing" Sam says.

"Thanks. Boys this is your Aunt Sam and Matthew and Anna" Carly tells them.

"Hi" Matthew and Anna both say. Brandon and Connor smile and wave.

"No Nick?" Sam asks.

"He has to work. Emergency rooms are always busy" Carly says. Nick is an emergency room medic, Sam remembers him talking about what he was in school for the day she met him. They all sit down and order their food.

"Is Freddie coming?" Matthew asks, eating his waffles.

"No, he is busy, but he will make it next time" Sam tells Matthew.

"Darn" He says. _I like Freddie, he is cool. _

"So why is he really not here?" Carly whispers to Sam.

"He didn't answer his phone or call me back" She says. Carly notices how sad she looks when she says that.

"That's weird" Carly says. Sam just shrugs. "I'll be right back" Carly says, getting up from the booth and walking into the bathroom. She dials Freddie's number.

"Hello?" Freddie answers the phone.

"Why aren't you here?" Carly asks.

"Carly…" He sighs.

"Look I don't know what happened, but you can't ignore her phone calls. She just got home, do not push her away. If you do, that would be the biggest mistake of your life. Now, get down here" She says.

"I'll be there in 10" He says and hangs up the phone.

"You guys ready to go?" Sam asks, as they all finish breakfast.

"Yep" Matthew says.

"Hi Freddie!" Anna says, looking at the door. Sam turns and sees Freddie standing by the door. They all get up from the booth to leave the café.

"Hey" Carly says to Freddie.

"Morning, everyone" Freddie says.

"You're late. We are going grocery shopping now" Matthew says.

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry about that. You guys are going shopping?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, empty fridge, remember" Sam says.

"Yeah" He says.

"Do you want to come with?" Anna asks him.

"Ummmmm…. I don't know." Freddie says.

"Come on, it will be fun…. Kind of" Matthew says. Freddie looks hesitant and Sam doesn't say anything.

"You know I think that would be a great idea. Sam you'll need help getting all those groceries, I mean your kitchen is completely empty. I have to stop home and get some things for the boys, so I'll do that when you shop, then we can all meet back at the house. The kids can play, while we fix some things up" Carly says.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Sam says, not that excited.

"Okay" Freddie says.

"Well then just call me when you are home from shopping and we will come over." Carly says.

"I will. See you later" Sam says and they leave the café.

"Mom, can we get these?" Anna asks, carrying armfuls of fruit snacks and cupcakes.

"Haha, how about two of each?" Sam tells her. Anna nods and throws her junk food into the cart.

"Milk" Freddie says, dropping two gallons into the cart.

"Check" Sam says, crossing it off the list. "We should get some juice and yogurt"

"Okay" He says and they walk to the section. Anna is looking at the chips next to them. Sam starts grabbing some food.

"Hey, Freddie can I get this?" Matthew asks, holding a bag of Cheese Puffs.

"I think you have to ask your mom on that one" Freddie says.

"We don't have to tell her" He says. Sam laughs at hearing that.

"You know I can hear you right?" Sam says, facing them.

"Busted" Freddie jokes.

"Can I get this?" Matthew asks his mother.

"Oh so you're telling now?" She jokes, "Go ahead" Matthew throws it in the cart and him and Anna go look down another aisle.

"A few more things and I think we are good. I don't think I have ever bought this many groceries, ever" Sam says.

"Empty kitchen, remember?" Freddie says.

"Yeah" She says.

"Sam, I want to apologize for last night" He says.

"You don't have to apologize"

"Yes I do. I was upset and angry, I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I… I don't want to push you away." Freddie tells her. Sam looks at him and grabs his hand.

"You could never push me away" She says, "I think we are ready to go" Sam drops his hand.

"Yeah, let's go" He says.

"Matthew, Anna, time to check out" Matthew and Anna walk back to them, dropping a few more things in the cart.

"Freddie, when are we going to go to the comic shop?" Matthew asks.

"Excited much? You have only been here for one day" Freddie says, smiling.

"All my comics are old" He says.

"Comic shop? What is that about?" Sam asks.

"Freddie said he would take me to the comic shop" Matthew says.

"He did?" Sam asks Freddie.

"Yeah, I saw he liked comics so I said I'd take him. How does tomorrow sound?" He asks.

"Good" Matthew says. Freddie looks at Sam to make sure that is okay.

"That could work" Sam says.

"Yes!" Matthew exclaims. Matthew continues to talk with Freddie. _Freddie is so good with him. I have never seen Matthew get along so well with someone before. _Sam thinks, watching them.

"Did you buy the whole store?" Carly jokes, helping Sam unload the groceries.

"Actually I bought two stores, duh" Sam jokes back.

"Where does the peanut butter go?" Carly asks.

"Third cabinet" Sam and Freddie say together. They both glance at each other. _He remembers. She remembers, _they both think.

"Excuse me" Freddie says and walks out of the kitchen. Sam sighs and keeps putting groceries away.

"So what's going on with you two?" Carly asks.

"Nothing" Sam says, not looking at her.

"That's my point" Carly says.

"What?"

"You and Freddie are together again. Am I the only one that gets it?" Carly exclaims.

"Gets what?" Sam says, putting food in the refrigerator.

"Urrrggghh, look I love you guys, but you both need to stop tip toeing around each other."

"Carly, I have kids, it has been fourteen years."

"You sound like Freddie" Carly says, "Look your kids love you and I know they like Freddie, so don't think about them, what do you want?"

"I can't not think about Matthew and Anna, they are my life, Carly! Freddie and I are…. are…"

"Are what?" Carly says, "You love him and he loves you! He spent the last _fourteen years _looking for you and missing you. He hardly slept without dreaming about you, he was going to propose for god's sake!" Carly covers her mouth when she realizes she told Sam that Freddie was going to propose. Sam feels tears well up in her eyes.

"I KNOW THAT! I found the ring! I… I know" Sam says, wiping her eyes.

"Sam, I didn't know, I'm sorry. I should have stopped pushing" Carly whispers and comforts her friend, "You love him"

"Of course I love him" Sam says, "but I don't know where to go from here, we can't just go back"

"I'm not saying go back. I'm saying move forward" Carly says quietly, "Anyone else would have not waited this long"

"Yeah" Sam says.

Freddie runs a hand through his hair, trying to clear his head. He heard everything; he didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he heard Carly say something about them tiptoeing around each other and he didn't want to interrupt the conversation, so he just stood there, listening by accident. _She knew about the ring…. She knew, this whole time. Get it together, you cannot go in there like you heard everything, just be normal. _Freddie takes a deep breath and steps into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, you done?" He asks. Sam turns away from him and clears her throat.

"Yep, all done" Carly says with a smile.

"Okay, well we could start cleaning around if you guys want?" He asks.

"That's a good idea" Sam says.

"Alright, let's get to it" Carly says.

"Mom, there is someone at the door!" Matthew shouts from the living room. All three of them walk out the kitchen and towards the door.

"Who could that be?" Sam wonders.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Carly asks.

"No" Sam says. _Chris... _Sam freezes at the thought of Chris being at the door.

"Oh, it's Allison" Freddie says and opens the door. Allison and another officer are at the door. "Hey" Freddie says.

"Hey everyone" Allison says.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks.

"We actually have the things from your hou- from Colorado" She says.

"That was quick" Sam says.

"The unit worked through night, now all the boxes are labeled by room. Where should we bring them?" Allison asks.

"The living room is fine" Sam says.

"Sweet! All my clothes are here and my whole room" Anna says.

"Okay well let's start unpacking." Sam says.

"Whew, that was definitely a long day" Carly says, putting on her coat to leave.

"Thanks so much for helping" Sam says.

"No problem, it was a good time and the boys had a lot of fun too"

"Yeah, we wore them out" Sam says.

"It's way past their bed time" Carly and Sam hug goodbye.

"Tell Nick I say hi" Sam says.

"I will. After work tomorrow, we will come by, there is still a lot of work to do here" Carly says.

"Yeah there is, but it's looking good" Sam says.

"It looks great. I'll see you tomorrow" She says and leaves out the door. Sam walks into the kitchen and starts putting plates in the cabinet and empting the boxes.

"Need help?" Freddie asks.

"No it's fine, I'm almost finished. You should probably be heading home anyway" She says.

"I got time" He says and starts putting things away. He reaches for a plate, but accidently knocks it off the counter and it breaks into pieces. "Crap! Sorry" He says and sees Sam smiling. "You are smiling, why are you smiling?"

"I always hated these dishes. I mean, I really really hate them" Sam says, she takes another plate and throws it to the ground, breaking it. Sam laughs.

"You know they are pretty ugly" He says, throwing another one to the floor. Sam knocks a whole pile to the ground and it shatters, pieces flying everywhere. Sam bursts out laughing.

"Shhhh, you're kids are sleeping" Freddie points out, but even he can't help but to laugh. Sam tries to step around the broken plates when she accidently slips on a piece and falls into Freddie.

"Whoa there" He says, holding Sam, laughing. She looks up at him, _We are so close. _

"Freddie, I need to tell you something and you have to believe me" She whispers, "I never blamed you"

"Sam…" He says, holding her tight.

"I love you" Sam whispers. Freddie's heart stops upon hearing those words.

"I love you too" He says, "God, it's been so long since I've said that" Freddie runs a hand through her hair. Sam looks at him.

"Stay" She says.

"What?"

"This is your home too, it's our home" Sam says. Freddie cups her face in his hands; he leans in closer, bringing his face to hers.

"Freddie" She whispers and then feels his lips on hers. Sam leans in and deepens the kiss. "Upstairs" She whispers and they head up to the room. _Their room. _

**XXXXXXX**

**Thoughts? :)**


	8. Teddy

**Teddy**

**XXXXXXX**

"Good morning" Freddie sleepily says, gently running fingers through her hair.

"Hmmm… it's morning already" Sam quietly whines, lying on his chest. "Don't you have work?"

"I called in sick" Freddie says, giving a few fake coughs. Sam laughs. "I think Matthew and Anna are awake" He says, hearing footsteps outside the room.

"We really should get up" Sam says, but doesn't make any effort to get out of bed.

"Ladies first" Freddie says with a sleepy smile. Sam groans and sits up on the bed.

"What are you staring at?" She asks, noticing Freddie looking at her. "I'm just sooooo good looking" Sam jokes. Freddie sits up.

"You have some nice bedhead right now" He jokes, tousling Sam's already messy hair, "And I guess you are soooo good looking too" He teases.

"Ha-ha" Sam says. Freddie leans in and kisses her softly; he rests his forehead on hers and rubs her cheek. "I say we don't do anything today" She whispers.

"I wish we could, but we also have a lot more to do with the house"

"Urrrrrgghhh" Sam groans.

"Come on" He says and gets up from the bed. He reaches into his bag; _I forgot about this, _He thinks as he grabs something from his bag. "So, I brought this for you, I was going to give it to you yesterday, but I forgot" He says.

"What is it?" She asks. Freddie turns around, holding a small stuffed purple bunny in his hand. "Teddy" Sam says.

"_Freddie, come on, you don't have to get it" Sam says. _

"_Just one more try" He says. _

"_You have tried three times already; it's not a big deal" _

"_Sam, this is what boyfriends do, they show off at carnival booths and win a giant stuffed teddy bear for the girl to woo her on their first date" He jokes and shoots the basketball, one in. _

"_Oh, so you intend to woo me?" She says. Freddie shoots again, two in. _

"_Oh definitely, are you feeling wooed?" He asks. He makes his final shot, three in. "YES!" Freddie hollers. _

"_Woooooot!" Sam cheers. _

"_I'm awesome!" He gloats. _

"_Here you go" The worker says and hands Freddie a little stuffed bunny. _

"_Oh" Freddie says disappointed. _

"_Awwwww, he is adorable" Sam exclaims. _

"_For you" He says, giving it to her. _

"_I feel so wooed by the giant stuffed teddy bear" She jokes. _

"_I guess I'm no good at first dates. It's kind of cliché taking you to a carnival." He says. _

"_I love it and I love this guy" Sam says, holding the bunny. "And we are not exactly the most normal couple" _

"_No we are not" He says, wrapping an arm around her. _

"_I have also never been the kind of girl to want a teddy bear the same size as me" Sam says, smiling. _

"_I know. So what are you going to name him?" He asks. _

"_Mmmmmmm" Sam thinks for a bit, "Teddy" She says. _

"_Teddy? Why Teddy?" Freddie asks._

"_For teddy bear, so I will always remember what could have been" She jokes. _

"_You are such a pain" He says, smiling. _

"_I know" Sam states. He leans in and kisses her. _

"_Best first date ever" He says. Sam laughs and they walk through the carnival. _

"You kept him" Sam says. Freddie walks and hands him to her. Sam holds Teddy in her hands. "Why did you keep him, all this time?"

"You were the one that kept him, he was the first thing you brought into this house, I remember. So I just held on to him" He says.

"Freddie…. Thank you" She says. Freddie kisses her cheek.

"Mom, what are we having for breakfast?" Anna asks from outside the door.

"What would you like?" Sam asks.

"Pancakes! And bacon!" Anna says.

"Alright be out in a minute" She says. Freddie laughs. "What?" Sam asks.

"She is so much like you" He says.

"Yeah she is. I should probably get up now, be a good mom and make breakfast." Sam says, standing up from the bed. "Oh my god"

"What?" Freddie asks, worriedly.

"You have to go" She says.

"Why?"

"Because my kids are downstairs and they don't know you stayed the night. How am I going to explain that? Crap! You need to get out"

"Sam_"

"Just sneak out and then knock on the door again, like you just showed up" She says, getting dressed.

"I feel like a teenager sneaking out, to avoid the parents" Freddie says, buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah well now we are parents sneaking out, to avoid the kids. When did the roles get switched?" She jokes, "Wait for a few minutes then leave" She says, leaving the room. _She said we are the parents, _Freddie thinks, _She was just using an expression Freddie, it didn't mean anything. _Freddie puts on his jacket, _I should be good to go, _He thinks and quietly leaves the room. He looks around the hall, _all clear. I can't believe I'm seriously sneaking out. _He reaches the stairs and starts to walk down.

"Freddie?" _Oh no, _Freddie thinks as he turns around and sees Matthew standing there.

"Hey, Matthew" Freddie says, trying to act calm.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm just here to help your mom fix up the house and take you to the comic shop" He says.

"So you were coming out of my mom's room?" He says.

"Uhhhhh…. Well… yeah… you see..." Freddie says.

"I don't want to know" Matthew says and walks passed Freddie and down the stairs.

"Oh boy" Freddie says and walks down into the kitchen.

"Hi Freddie! When did you get here?" Anna asks when he walks into the kitchen. Sam gives Freddie a look asking why he didn't leave, Freddie shrugs.

"I don't think he ever left" Matthew says.

"Matthew!" Sam yells at him.

"Sorry" He mumbles.

"So pancakes?" Freddie says. Sam just shakes her head and grabs the pan.

"So what's going on with you and my mom?" Matthew asks, searching through the rows of comics.

"What? Nothing. We are friends" Freddie says.

"I'm not stupid you know, and you are not very good at lying" He says, flipping through a random comic.

"Yeah" Freddie says and grabs a comic, "This one looks good" He says, handing it to Matthew, trying to change the subject.

"Were you supposed to be my dad?" He asks. Freddie is taken back by the question and just looks at Matthew, shocked. "I'm just wondering because it's cool, I mean you two were together first"

"You like being straight to the point, don't you?" Freddie asks, Matthew just shrugs. "You are just like your mom with that. She always spoke her mind too. Look, your mom and I were together, but now it's complicated. I mean it's just been a long time and she loves you guys, so whatever decision she makes, it will be for you" _Why am I telling him this? Sam should be telling him this; I mean what if I'm saying something wrong… _

"I wouldn't mind" He says.

"Wouldn't mind what?" Freddie asks.

"If you were around. I can tell you make my mom happy, it's only been two days but I see it. And I think you're an okay guy, you're more of a dad than anyone has ever been to me and I just met you." Matthew says.

"How do you mean?" Freddie asks.

"Well my dad never took me to a comic shop, not once" He says then walks down another row, away from Freddie.

"You are a really great kid" Freddie tells him, "You really do care so much for your mom"

"She is my best friend" Matthew says, matter-of-factly. "But you can't tell anyone I just said that" He fake threatens.

"Okay, I promise"

"I know it's kind of lame having your mom be like your best friend, but she is just a really good mom"

"Yeah, she is" Freddie agrees. "So you all set?"

"I think so, but I don't know which one I should get." He says, looking at two of them.

"Just get them both"

"But I already have all of these too" Matthew says, holding up a handful of comics.

"It's fine, it's my treat" Freddie says.

"Thanks" He says and grabs both of them.

"So I was thinking we should stop at the hardware store and get some stuff for the house and maybe paint for your guys' rooms, if you wanted to paint it" Freddie says.

"Anna will definitely want purple, she has been asking for it for a month, but it never happened back in Colorado and I don't really know what color I would like…" Matthew says.

"Green?" Freddie suggests.

"No way. Maybe blue" He says.

"Okay, well we can look at the colors there"

"That sounds good"

"Let's go" Freddie says.

"Hey, you guys are back" Sam says, seeing Freddie and Matthew walk into the living room. She is hanging up photos in the room. _I'm glad Allison didn't pack the pictures of me and Chris, not that I think she would have._ Sam unpacks the boxes with pictures of the three of them, these photos are real. "Is that paint?" Sam asks, eyeing the paint cans in Freddie's hands.

"Yeah, Freddie got some paint for our rooms" Matthew says.

"Purple?" Anna asks, walking in from the hallway.

"Yes, we have purple for you Anna" Freddie says.

"Yay!" Anna says, giving Freddie a hug, "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Freddie says, smiling.

"Can we paint my room today mom?" Anna asks.

"We'll see. We still have some other stuff to do first" She says.

"Okay. Matt, can you help me unpack some stuff for my room?" Anna asks him. Matthew nods and they go upstairs.

"You didn't have to do that" Sam says.

"It's just paint" Freddie says, setting down the cans.

"No it's not" Sam says, "I have never seen Matthew get along with someone so well before, especially not someone he just met"

"He is a great kid, Sam. I guess he just likes me" He says.

"Well that's good because I like you" She says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What a coincidence, I just so happen to like you too" He says, kissing her.

"You are such a dork" Sam says.

"Yeah yeah. So Matt actually said something interesting at the comic shop"

"What?"

"He said that he won't mind if…. We were together" He says.

"He said that?" Sam says, pulling away.

"More or less. He is really straight to the point" Freddie says.

"Yeah he is, so what did you say?"

"I said it was up to you" He says, "But I wouldn't mind…. You know, being with you… and moving back"

"This is quick" Sam says.

"I know, I don't mean right now, just whenever you want or are ready… let me know" He says.

"Yeah" Sam says, thinking.

"Freddie, can you help me with something?" Anna shouts from upstairs.

"I'll be right back" He says and walks up the stairs. Sam sighs and goes back to unloading the boxes. A few minutes later, Sam hears her phone ring.

"Hello?" She says, answering the call. No answer. "Hello?" She says again, "Is anyone there?"

"Don't get comfortable" The voice on the other line says.

"What?" Sam asks, but line went dead. She looks at her phone, restricted call. _Who was that? _Her heart is pounding.

"Mom, can we paint my room now?" Anna asks from upstairs. Sam snaps out of it and sets her phone down.

"Coming!" Sam shouts and joins them upstairs.

**XXXXXX**

**I know you're reading, so review please =)**


	9. Is this a Mistake?

**Is this a Mistake?**

**XXXXXX**

"Hey, time for bed" Sam says to Matthew, opening his door.

"Just a few more minutes, I'm almost finished" He says, flipping the page of his comic.

"Is it good?" Sam asks, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Really good. This is the one Freddie picked out, he has decent taste" He says while reading.

"You seem to really like Freddie" She says.

"If you are trying to get at whether or not I care if he moves in, the answer is it's fine with me" Matthew says, still not looking up from the comic.

"Of course, I forgot you like things to the point" She says.

"And after all Freddie kind of has first dibs on you" He says, looking up at her.

"First dibs?" Sam laughs, "What am I? A candy bar? I don't think you can call dibs on a person" She jokes.

"Oh no you totally can, it's in the man guidebook, part of the man's code" He jokes, setting the comic on his nightstand.

"Oh well if it's in the man guidebook it must be true"

"Definitely" He says, "Mom, I know I'm only thirteen and you think I can't understand things, but I get that Freddie makes you happy. I mean I don't really get all of what happened in your past, but you two were together, so I say you should be together now if you want."

"I'm surprised by how understanding you are being, usually when parents spilt up the kids take it the hardest" She says.

"But you and dad aren't splitting up; it's not like a horrible divorce because you two weren't exactly married for real. Plus, I never did really like him anyway" Matthew says. Sam smiles a little.

"Yeah" She says, "Well goodnight, love you"

"Love you too. Goodnight mom" Matthew turns his bedside lamp off and Sam shuts his door. She walks into her room and sees Anna still awake in the bed, flipping through the TV channels.

"Hey you, it's time for bed" Sam says.

"Okay" Anna says, turning off the TV and burring herself under the covers. "Your bed is so comfortable. I wish I could sleep in it every night"

"Haha, well until your room dries you will"

"But the paint will be dry by tomorrow" Anna says.

"And by then you will want to be sleeping in your new purple room" Sam says.

"It's so pretty" Anna chirps.

"Yes it is" Sam agrees, smiling. She walks to her dresser to get pajamas.

"Sooooo" Anna says, "Is Freddie moving in?"

"What?" Sam asks taken back.

"Matthew said that he might move in" She says.

"Ummmm… I don't know, honey" Sam says.

"I wouldn't mind"

"I don't get how you two are so understanding with all of this" Sam says.

"I like Freddie, he is nice"

"Nicer than Chris" Sam mumbles, not thinking before she speaks. "Anna, I didn't mean that, not like that… I mean…"

"It's okay. He hurt you mom, I know you can't tell me everything right now, but Freddie is really cool, Matthew and I both like him, _more than dad, _so I'm just saying it's your choice." Anna says, "Goodnight mom, I love you"

"Love you" Sam says quietly and walks into the bathroom. She grabs her cell phone and dials.

"Hello?" Carly says sleepily.

"Hi, Carly. I'm sorry I know it's kind of late" Sam says into the phone.

"No it's fine, I'm awake, it was just a long day. What's going on?"

"Matthew and Anna said that they wouldn't mind Freddie moving in"

"That's good news…. right?" Carly asks.

"No it is, but don't you think it's all happening so fast?"

"You're overwhelmed"

"I don't know… a little I guess. I just don't see how my kids can just adjust like this, shouldn't they be confused or hesitant or something?" Sam asks.

"Kids can surprise you sometimes; they are stronger than you think. Sam, they love you and they want you to be happy, as do I, so the only one that's hesitating is you. Tell Freddie to move in, I know you want to." Carly says.

"Yeah" Sam whispers.

"You know you are allowed to let yourself be happy"

"Yeah, I know"

"Call Freddie" Carly demands.

"Okay okay" Sam says with a laugh.

"Goodnight, crazy"

"Goodnight" Sam says and hangs up the phone. _You are allowed to be happy_. "I'm allowed to be happy" She tells herself and dials the phone.

"Sam?" Freddie says, answering the phone.

"Hi" Sam says, "Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, not at all what's up?"

"I was just letting you know that… ummmmm…. if you want, you can move here, back here at any time." She says.

"Okay" He says.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll start packing" He says.

"Really?" Sam whispers.

"Yeah really" Freddie says.

"Okay" Sam says smiling, "Well goodnight"

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow" He says. "And Sam"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" He says.

"I love you too" She says, hanging up the phone.

"Bye" Freddie whispers to the phone as Sam hangs up. Freddie tosses his phone onto the couch and turns back to the packed boxes in front of him. He continues to wrap his dishes up and pack them into the box. He already started packing four hours ago. _I'm moving back. _He thinks, _Finally. _

Sam sets down her toothbrush and splashes water on her face. _He is moving back. _Sam can't get rid of the smile on her face. _I can't believe it. _Sam dries her hands when she hears her phone go off. She grabs it, _restricted call _the screen reads, Sam hits the ignore button and climbs into her bed.

Sam is woken by a buzzing noise. _What is that? _She sleepily groans and reaches around on her nightstand for her phone. "Hello" She says quietly into the phone, half asleep.

"You are making a mistake" The voice says.

"What? Who is this?" Sam asks.

"Don't do this"

"Chris?" Sam asks, panicked. Sam is now wide awake and sitting in her bed.

"You are making a mistake" The voice says and the line goes dead.

"Crap" Sam curses herself. _That didn't sound like Chris…. _She looks at her phone, _restricted call, _she can't redial. Sam quickly dials a number and gets the machine after a few rings. "Allison hi, it's Sam. I was just wondering if you could possibly come by in the morning or whenever you have time; I'm just getting these calls and- I'll just tell you when I see you. Thanks" She says and hangs up. Sam looks over to Anna who is fast asleep next to her. _You are making a mistake, _the man's words keep repeating over and over in her mind. _Am I? _Sam asks herself. She lies back down and stares at the dark celling until she falls asleep.

Sam slowly opens her eyes when she faintly hears Anna calling her. "Mom?" Anna whispers again. Sam turns over and faces Anna who is standing on the side of the bed wide awake. _How on earth did I get a child that is a morning person? _Sam thinks, rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"Yeah honey?" Sam asks.

"Well one, my room is dry! So we can start arranging it today!" Anna says happily. "And two, that police woman, Allison, is at the door"

"Oh thank you sweetie" Sam says, getting out of bed. "Let me talk to Allison and then we will make breakfast"

"Matthew and I already had cereal" She says.

"Okay" Sam says and walks downstairs to the door. "Hi Allison" Sam smiles opening the door.

"Morning Sam" She says, "Did I wake you?" Allison asks, noticing Sam's pajamas.

"Oh no. It's fine. Come in" Sam says, shutting the door behind Allison.

"I got your message; I thought it would be best to stop here before I go to work. What is going on with this call?" She asks.

"I don't know" Sam says, lowering her voice, she doesn't want Anna or Matthew to hear. "But I have been getting called, a few times, I didn't answer once and it's this guy. I don't recognize the voice, but he is saying things like 'I'm making a mistake and don't do it' and I just want to make sure that…. that…"

"That it's not Chris" Allison says quietly. Sam nods. "Okay, we can try to track the call, but Sam try not to worry so much about this, you have been all over the news for the past few days and there are a lot of messed up people in the world who have nothing better to do than torment you for some sick twisted fantasy or something, but we have Springtown and all the neighboring counties on alert; I'm positive he didn't get out and he isn't here. I'll look into this for you"

"Thank you" Sam says.

"No problem, I'll let you know what I find" She says and walks out the door. Sam sighs and leans against the closed door. _He is not here Sam. There is no way. It's all okay. _Sam runs a hand through her hair.

"What was that about?" Matthew asks, standing in the hallway.

"Matthew, I didn't see you there" Sam says startled.

"Why was the police woman here?" He asks again.

"No reason, she was just checking up on us"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie; everything is fine" Sam says with a little smile. _What is she not telling me, _Matthew wonders, _Oh just drop it. _

"Okay" He says with a shrug of his shoulders and walks up to his room. _Everything is fine, _Sam tells herself and goes to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mom, Freddie is here!" Anna says, walking into the kitchen. Sam places her dirty dishes from breakfast in the dishwasher and faces Anna, who is smiling happily.

"Haha, well then we should let him, don't you think?" Sam jokes.

"Matthew did" Anna says as both Freddie and Matthew walk into the kitchen.

"Morning" Freddie says giving Sam a big hug.

"Good morning" She says, "Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks" He says. Sam hands him a mug and he pours a cup. "So, I have some of my stuff"

"Already? That was fast" She says, smiling.

"Yeah, well" He says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So I guess we should start bringing that in"

"I'll get it" Freddie says, "And Sam?"

"Yeah?" She asks turning to him. He leans towards her and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning" He whispers and walks out of the kitchen to his car. Sam smiles at him, then hears hushed laughter and turns to her kids; _I forgot they were in here. _

"Your face is red" Anna laughs.

"Don't mind us" Matthew jokes. Sam shakes her head and walks away.

"I can't believe I have more clothes than you" Freddie says, hanging some shirts in the closet.

"Whatever. You are just so high maintenance" She jokes.

"Oh definitely, I actually color coordinate everyyyyything I own" He jokes, walking over to her. Sam continues to unpack his suitcase and folding his clothes on the bed.

"A Hawaiian shirt? Oh dear" Sam laughs, holding his tacky shirt in front of her.

"Shut up. Give it back" He says reaching for it, but Sam pulls it away.

"There is no way you are keeping this" She says.

"Come on every da—every person needs an embarrassing Hawaiian shirt" Freddie says, trying to grab it again.

"No way" Sam says, smiling.

"Sam" He says grabbing the shirt and pulling Sam to him, wrapping on arm around her waist. He kisses her, Sam tries to deepen the kiss, but Freddie pulls away. "Say you like my shirt"

"Seriously?" She whines. Freddie kisses her again.

"Oh I'm serious" He says, resting his forehead on hers.

"But it's sooooo ugly" Sam complains.

"Say you like it and it is the best shirt _ever_"

"I like it and it's the best shirt _eveeeerrrrr_" Sam mocks him.

"Why thank you" He says, letting go of her and hanging up his shirt. Sam is about to say something when there is a knock on the door.

"That's Carly" She says.

"Doesn't she have work?"

"She is on her lunch break" Sam says, "All this work talk, keeps reminding me that I need a job"

"We can work on that later, it's only been a few days" He says.

"Yeah. I'll be back" She says leaving the room. Sam grabs her phone out of her pocket when she hears it ring. _Restricted Call, _it flashes. _Not again, _Sam thinks.

"Stop calling me" She says answering the phone.

"You don't belong with him" The voice says.

"Look, we are going to find out who you are, so you should just stop now" Sam threatens.

"You already know who I am Sam" The voice says, now she freezes because the voice changes and she knows exactly who it is.

"Chris" Sam says.

"Don't do this" He says.

"Stay away from me. You can't do anything, police everywhere have you on alert" She says, trying to sound confident.

"So you say" He says. Sam goes to speak again but Chris hangs up the phone.

"Oh my god" Sam says to herself. She quickly races to the door and opens it. "Carly"

"What's wrong?" She asks, immediately seeing on Sam's face that she is not okay.

"We have a problem" Sam says, frightful.

**XXXXXX**

**Hey you…**

**Yeah you!**

**Review please**


	10. Keeping Secrets Hurts

**Keeping Secrets Hurts **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I just don't see how this could happen" Carly whispers in the living room.

"He called me; he has to know what's going on here" Sam says.

"That's not possible; he couldn't get here without being caught. Do you think he is just trying to get into your head? I mean everything he said sounds pretty vague."

"I don't know, maybe"

"I'll call Allison and tell her it is really Chris, the house is under police watch 24/7, he can't get in here. We will find him" Carly says confidently. Sam still looks doubtful. "Sam, we will find him, I promise" She says, grabbing Sam's shoulder for assuredness.

"It's only been a few days, I am so stupid to think I didn't have to worry anymore" She whispers.

"You don't, you have us and we are not letting you go anywhere" Carly says. _That didn't help me last time, _Sam bitterly thinks, but quickly yells at herself for even thinking that, she is just tense, she didn't mean it.

"Yeah" Sam says.

"Sam, look at me" Carly demands, "It will be okay, I promise you on our friendship, on my life" Sam smiles a little. _It's like we are children again, having a secret that we promise on our friendship. It was the most important thing to us. _

"I just shouldn't have gotten so wrapped up in everything and I should have actually remembered about reality" She says.

"This is reality"

"No, it's not. I have been living this fantasy since I got back, moving in here, painting my kid's rooms, having Freddie move back_"

"That is not a fantasy, Sam. This is your life. Chris is _not _your life, he is not reality. This home, your kids, and Freddie, they are real and they are here. Do not let him make you believe otherwise" Carly says.

"Yeah…." Sam says looking around the room. "I don't even remember when I got so afraid of him. I just don't want to go back" She whispers.

"You won't" Carly says, grabbing her hand. "Have you told Freddie about this?"

"No I haven't"

"Maybe you should"

"No" Sam says, "I don't want to… I can't"

"I think you have to. You can't keep this from him" Carly tells her.

"Carly, what am I supposed to say? He is going to go off the edge when he hears this" Sam argues.

"He is going to off if you keep it from him"

"But if I tell him now, he will start to worry more than he should and we don't have any leads on Chris or anything about where he is" Sam defends.

"Start to worry, like how you are?" Carly asks.

"It's different for him"

"How is it different?" She asks.

"Because this whole thing has eaten away at him for years! And he blames himself for everything, he couldn't save me then and it's killing him! Now everything is starting to get back to before, if I bring this up it will destroy him" Sam says.

"You're protecting him" Carly states quietly.

"I have to"

"Sam honey" Carly starts, "You do not have to protect him. You two are together, your problems are his problems, that's what marriage is."

"Marriage?" Sam questions, startled by the mention of her and Freddie married.

"I mean…. Oh come on, you are seriously questioning my choice of words? You found the ring" She says.

"I just never really thought about it together, you know?"

"I know" Carly says, "Just tell him, okay?"

"Okay" Sam agrees.

_So Freddie we need to talk, oh no there is absolutely nothing wrong with us, you are perfect. It is just that you know that guy who almost killed us by trying to ram us off the road? The one who you thought was one of your best friends? Yeah, Chris, that guy. Well I know you found me a few days ago after fourteen years and I love you and you're moving back in and we thought we were in the clear with Chris…. Well he has been calling me lately. Oh I'm sure it's him and get this he thinks I'm making a mistake, but don't worry I don't think it's a mistake, I'm just terrified something awful is going to happen, maybe not to me but to Anna or Matthew or maybe even you. I didn't want to tell you because I was trying to protect you because I couldn't survive if something ever happened to you, but Carly convinced me to tell you. So now I have, are you okay? _Sam paces back and forth in the bedroom, _Yeah, Sam because that would work out so well. Urrrrggghhhh, what am I supposed to say? Stupid, stupid….._

"Hey, I was thinking about making burgers for lunch. Matthew said it's his favorite. Does that sound good?" Freddie asks walking into the room, making Sam jump a little and breaking her thought process.

"Yeah fine" Sam says rushed.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks coming closer to her.

"I'm fine" She says. Freddie just gives her a look knowing she is lying. "I'm fine" Sam says again. Freddie rests a hand on her cheek, Sam's eyes close under his touch.

"I don't want to push you, but I just want you to know, that I know something is wrong. You can't lie to me, I know you Sam" He says sincerely.

"Yeah, I know you do" Sam says. _Tell him…. No I can't…. just tell him… I ca… _Sam argues with herself before she says, "I'm fine and burgers sound great. I'm starving" She smiles.

"Okay, well I get started" He says. Sam kisses him.

"I love you" She says.

"Love you too" He says. _What is she keeping from me? I hope she isn't getting second thoughts about us moving back together. No, she wouldn't. _

"These are really good" Matthew says, biting into his double stacked cheeseburger.

"Best burger ever. You are a good cook Freddie" Anna says.

"Thanks guys" Freddie says, smiling. _He is loving this, _Sam thinks. _God, they love him. They really do. _

"It's great" Sam tells him.

"So what are we going to do? Like for school and actually living here?" Matthew asks.

"You are actually asking about going to school? There is no way you can be my kid" Sam jokes.

"I'm just saying, I don't know how far behind we are in this new school and I don't know, I guess I wouldn't mind starting to meet new friends and stuff" He says.

"Good point. I haven't really thought about it that much, but I'll call the schools today and Allison and we can see about putting you guys in school as soon as things work out" Sam says.

"What needs to be worked out?" Anna asks. _Finding Chris, _Sam thinks.

"Just getting you guys into the new school system" Sam says.

"Freddie said you went to school to be a teacher" Matthew says.

"Yeah, I did" Sam says.

"Are you going to start teaching now, mom?" Anna asks.

"I don't think so. It has been a long time since I studied everything for teaching, I forgot a lot of it so I'm not sure, but it would definitely not be for a while." She says.

"If anyone could do it your mom can" Freddie tells them.

"Excuse me" Sam says getting up from the table. _Me actually teaching again? Why does he tell them these things? I can't possibly learn everything to start teaching again, what was Freddie thinking telling them that, it's not going to happen… Okay, Sam just calm down. You're on edge and you are taking it out on everything around you. It's okay that Freddie told them about you being a teacher, I mean it's who you are, who you really are. _

"Are you okay?" Freddie asks, walking to her in the hallway.

"I was just surprised you told them about me teaching and it just got me thinking about everything, that's all" She says.

"Thinking about what else Chris took from you" He says. Sam's eyebrows shoot up with surprise when hearing Freddie mention Chris. "I'm just stating the facts, we can't just ignore him, it happened, but it's over now" He says in response to Sam's expression. _I so wish it was over,_ Sam wants to tell him, but she just thinks it instead.

"Yeah it just got me thinking about teaching and how I never really got the chance to be what I wanted" Sam says.

"You can still be a teacher now, I mean after all this settles" He says.

"Freddie, I have basically forgotten everything I learned in college, there is no way I would be able to teach"

"You can be surprised by how much you really remember and you have to take a reassessment test anyway, it wouldn't hurt to just try" He suggests. Sam knows he knows she can't say no to him and his suggestions.

"Maybe, but not until everything just calms down for a while" Sam agrees.

"Of course, that sounds like a great plan. When did you get so smart?" Freddie mocks.

"I must learn from the best" She says moving closer to him.

"You must" He replies leaning to her and kissing her.

"I love you" Sam whispers.

"Love you too" Freddie says, giving her another quick kiss, then returning to the kitchen. Sam smiles watching him. _This is real. _Sam is getting butterflies, like a child again, when she thinks that this is really where she is going to stay for the rest of her life with Freddie, with Matthew and Anna, in this house. _It's all I ever wanted. Chris can't take it away, he won't. I'm Sam Puckett and it's my life. _Sam looks around at the house, _this is where Anna will leave for Prom, this is where Matthew will bring his first girlfriend, this is where Freddie will come home after work, where we will sit at the dinner table trying to get a conversation out of the kids, where Anna and Matthew will go through their rebellion teenage years, this _is _where everything will happen; my life, their lives, _our _lives. _Sam can't help smiling at these thoughts. Her phone rings bringing her out of her thoughts. She panics quickly thinking it could be Chris, but sees Allison's name come across the screen.

"Hey Allison" Sam answers the phone.

"Hi Sam. How are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine"

"Okay, so I guess I'll get to the point, the calls from Chris are coming from an encrypted cell impossible to be tracked and my guess is he keeps using a different disposable cell each time. I'll keep looking into it and use all my resources to find something, but as of right now, we have nothing" Allison tells her. _Of course, I should have known. He isn't that clueless. Will they even catch him? _"Sam?" She asks when Sam doesn't reply.

"Hi yeah, okay. Thanks Allison, I know you are doing everything you can just keep me informed" Sam says.

"I will and call me if he contacts you again" She requests.

"Of course. Bye Allison" Sam says, hearing a goodbye from her then hanging up the phone. Sam hears running and then sees Anna go passed her with Matthew running not that far behind.

"Whoa, there. Both of you stop right there, what's with the running? You two in a hurry to go somewhere?" Sam asks. Neither one of them stops, but they shout something about the movies and Freddie and looking up show times; and they continue upstairs. "Wait, what? You guys!" Sam calls them. Freddie walks from the kitchen. "What did you do to my kids?" Sam jokes, "The movies?"

"Okay, on my defense I never said we were going to the movies, I just suggested it and then they took off before I had the chance to ask you." He says.

"Oh you never just suggest things to kids, they always hold it against you…. Forever and ever and eveeerrr" Sam teases.

"I know, I know" Freddie says, holding his hands in front of him, playing innocent.

"So you're taking us to the movies?" She asks.

"If you allow it, my treat" He says, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You are totally trying to buy out my kids aren't you?"

"Oh definitely, I have to get on their good side somehow, especially if I plan on sticking around and marrying their mom" He says, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ma- Marrying their mom?" Sam stutters.

"Yeah" He whispers.

"Are you- are you proposing?" Sam asks flustered.

"Oh no, the proposal will be much more romantic and totally cheesy" He laughs, "I'm asking for your permission"

"My permission for you to propose _to me_?" Sam asks.

"Exactly"

"I don't think it's just me you need permission from" She tells him.

"If you are talking about Matthew and Anna….. they already said yes" He says, smiling. "So it's just you" Sam smiles, a real genuine smile, and is speechless.

"Yes, of course, yes" Sam says breathless.

"Good" He smiles and kisses her, "I love you"

"I love you too" Sam says and kisses him again.

"Are you two done?" Matthew groans from the stairs. Sam and Freddie quickly break apart.

"Hi sweetie" Sam says.

"Don't even try to act like you just weren't totally lip locking a second ago so let's just get over that and how about we go to our movie?" Matthew suggests.

"Great idea" Sam says.

"Yup" Freddie agrees and they both get things together quickly and they all head out the door.

Sam drifts off to sleep at the end of a good day. They all had a great time at the movies and went out to dinner after. They felt like a family, Sam loved that. She can't help feeling happy lying in Freddie's arms, falling asleep, _we're getting married. _Sam thinks before she falls asleep.

Sam sleepily opens her eyes hearing her phone buzz on the nightstand. She glances at the clock 1:23am. She groans and grabs her phone.

"Hello?" Sam whispers.

"What do you think is going to happen?" The voice says.

"Chris" Sam says.

"Get out of bed, so we can talk" He tells her.

"Wha_"

"Now Sam" He threatens. Sam hesitates for a bit then quietly slips out of bed and walks into the bathroom.

"What do you want?" She asks, trying to sound confident.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" He asks.

"Enough with your games, you don't control me" Sam says.

"Man, I missed this side of you, all tough and feisty" He says, Sam can almost see the sly grin on his face, she wants to gag. "You are putting your children at risk Sam. Is that what you want?"

"Don't you dare threaten them" She snaps at him.

"You're the one causing this" He says, "If something happens to them or even _him _it's your fault." Sam holds the phone, unable to say anything. She hears Chris snicker at this. "I'm glad I have your attention"

"What do you want?" She asks again, but with no confidence at all this time.

"It's too late for what I want." He says.

"Chris" Sam pleads, her heart is racing now.

"I love it when you say my name like that" He says, sending chills down her spine. "I want you, Sam" Sam feels tears in eyes and her throat goes dry. "Now, tell me… do you want anything to happen to Matthew? Or Anna?"

"N—No" Sam whispers, blinking a few tears away.

"Well then maybe you should have thought of that before you betrayed me" He says.

"No Chris please don't…. I'm sorry" Sam says. "Please I_"

"Sam?" Sam turns around and sees Freddie standing in the doorway.

"Freddie" Sam chokes out. Freddie sees tears stream down her face then grabs her phone from her hand, "No Freddie don't!" She begs.

"Who is this?" Freddie demands, asking into the phone. He hears someone bitterly laugh on the other end.

"Freddie it's been a long time my friend" The man says.

"Chris" Freddie harshly says and looks at Sam.

"I hope you enjoy her while you can because you won't have her for much longer" He says and hangs up the phone.

"Damn it!" Freddie curses and throws the phone on the counter.

"Freddie, I can explain" Sam starts.

"Why didn't you wake me when he called you? Why did you answer the phone? We have to call Allison" He says rushing all his questions and words together.

"She already knows" Sam says.

"What? How can she_ This has happened before hasn't it?" Freddie says, "He called you before, that's why you were so distracted earlier, isn't it?" Sam wipes tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah" She quietly responds.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Freddie says, frustrated.

"I couldn't…. please Freddie, you hav_"

"Why couldn't you tell me?" He asks, cutting her off. "I'm supposed to protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me"

"But you were trying to protect me, right? You shouldn't have kept this from me! I'm your fiancé, practically your husband for God's sake!" He says angrily.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry…. Please Freddie" Sam says, grabbing his arm.

"You knew about this when I asked you if you were okay, you lied to my face! And then I basically asked you to marry me and what, you didn't think that would be a good time to tell me? Chris is threating you" Freddie says. He wraps an arm around her; calming down a bit.

"No he's not. He is threating you" She says.

"Sam" He whispers.

"I told Allison and she said she is trying to track his calls. I wanted to tell you, I did, but I just didn't know. I can't- I can't live without you" Sam says, crying. Freddie pulls her into a tight hug.

"Shhhhhhh….. it's okay, you're okay. We are going to be okay" He whispers, holding her close.

**XXXXXXXX**


	11. Normalcy

**Normalcy**

**XXXXXXX**

"Freddie, please talk to me" Sam says. Freddie stops pacing across the bedroom and faces Sam, who is sitting on the edge of the bed. Her cheeks are red and tear stained. _Chris has hurt her so much, _Freddie thinks looking at her sitting there so broken. "Freddie?"

"There has to be a way to catch him" He says. _Anything…. Come on! _

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Sam cries.

"It's not your fault, Sam" He looks her in the eyes, "It's _not _your fault" Sam hugs Freddie tight. "Chris will call again and then we will catch him" He whispers to her.

But Chris never called back…. and that is what scared Sam the most.

* * *

"Come on guys, we can't be late!" Sam shouts up the stairs. She hears a few mumbled replies from Anna and Matthew before she walks into the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want me to come with?" Freddie asks looking up from the paper.

"No it's fine, you should be getting to work anyway" Sam says a bit distracted trying to find her keys. Freddie notices her anxiousness and gently grabs her hand and faces her.

"You don't have to start doing all of this if you don't want to. I mean if it's too hard" He says softly. Sam sighs and rests her head on his chest.

"No it will be okay. Matthew and Anna are really excited to start school. It gives them back a sense of normalcy. They need that, they are only kids. Plus I think if we keep them cooped up in this house any longer they will go insane" Sam lets out a soft laugh at the end and steps away. Freddie stares at Sam thoughtfully for a few moments. "What?" Sam asks.

"You're so strong" He says and gently cups her cheek, "It's been three weeks and no word from Chris. I don't know what it means, but you need to know that everyone is here for you. Know that _I'm _here for you" Sam opens her mouth to reply when she hears Anna and Matthew running down the hall.

"I win!" Anna shouts as she races into the kitchen with Matthew only a few steps behind her. Freddie laughs and gives Anna a high five for her victory.

"Ready to go?" Sam asks as she grabs her purse. Matthew said yeah before leaving to jump in the car.

"How do I look? Is it a good first day of school outfit?" Anna asks twirling around. Sam smiles at her daughter. She had on blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt that says "JAWS" across the front, her hair is braided to one side, hanging loosely around her shoulder. _Yeah, she is definitely my daughter, _Sam thinks.

"You look perfect" Sam tells her. Anna smiles at her mother's comment, but still continued to fidget with her clothes. _Her classic tell that something is wrong. _ "What's wrong sweetie?" Sam asks walking over to her.

"What if no one likes me?" Anna whispers.

"Oh honey, they are going to love you" Sam says.

"But it's the middle of the year and everyone already has friends and what if no one talks to me"

"Hey Anna, you know it's okay to be nervous" Freddie says, "But here I have something for you" He opens a drawer and pulls out a purple ribbon that he ties around her wrist.

"What's this for?" Anna asks admiring her new bracelet.

"Good luck. See whenever I get nervous for a big meeting, I always carry my good luck bracelet around and when I hold it, it takes all my worries away" He says.

"It's just a ribbon" Anna states, "I'm ten years old you know, I'm not dumb, a ribbon can't take worries away"

Freddie chuckles, "Of course you're not dumb. Well if you don't want to wear it I can just take my good luck bracelet back" He holds out his hand. Anna looks at her ribbon and tugs at it slightly.

"Well maybe I'll wear it just for today" She says.

"Sounds like a plan" He says and hugs her goodbye. Anna picks up her backpack and goes to join Matthew in the car. Freddie looks up to see Sam grinning at him.

"What?" He asks playfully.

"You're such a dork" She jokes.

"Yeah yeah" Freddie says and wraps an arm around her waist.

"I'll see you when you get home" Sam says and kisses him goodbye, "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

"Okay, everyone buckled up?" Sam asks looking back to check their seatbelts. They start making their way to the middle school. Anna and Matthew are bantering about something or another but Sam tunes them out, lost in her thoughts. _It has been three weeks since he last called. How messed up is it that I'm actually more afraid that he _isn't _calling now than when he was. Maybe someone caught him? That's probably just wishful thinking….. What am I going to do? _

* * *

"You have everything?" Sam asks, handing Anna her backpack.

"Yeah, I'm ready" She says. Sam hugs Anna.

"Hi Anna, I'm Mrs. Bailes the principal here. I'm so glad to have you, I'll show you to your class" Mrs. Bailes says. Sam nods at Anna telling her it's okay to follow the principal. Sam watches them walk down the hall.

"Bye mom, love you" Anna says, waving back to her mom before turning out of sight.

* * *

"Okay now your turn buddy" Sam says, buckling herself back in the car.

"You okay mom?" Matthew asks, noticing her red eyes.

"I'm fine" Sam says, smiling, "You two are just growing up"

"Mom please don't get all mushy on me" Matthew complains.

"Ha-ha alright. So you all set?"

"All set to go to my mother's old high school?" He jokes. Sam laughs and in no time she is pulling into the parking lot.

"Okay, you have your schedule and locker number?" Sam asks.

"Yes mom, I have it" Matthew says annoyed.

"Hey what's with the attitude today?" She asks.

"Sorry. It's just my first day at this new school and I don't want to be the kid that brought his mom with him" He says.

"Ha-ha, alright I get it" Sam laughs.

"Well it sure has been a long time, Sam Puckett" Sam turns to look at who spoke behind her and stood there shocked.

"Why so surprised?" The man asks with a smile.

"Principal Franklin…. I… wow… I didn't think you would still…"

"Be here?" He jokes, "Yeah well I am planning on retiring within a year or two, but now I might have to stay and keep this other Puckett out of trouble" He sticks his hand out to Matthew, "Welcome to Ridgeway, I'm Principal Franklin"

"Hey, I'm Matthew Christopher Gra_" Matthew stops himself before he says his last name. _That's his last name, I don't want it. _"It's Matthew Christopher Puckett" He finishes. Sam can't help to smile as she blinks a few tears away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Franklin says, "Your mother left quite a legacy on this school, you know"

"Not that good of one so I've heard…" He mumbles. Franklin chuckles.

"Oh come on, I wasn't _that_ bad" Sam says exaggerated.

"No not _that_ bad" Franklin agrees, "Well you should be on your way to class, can't be late like your mother always was" He jokes. "Do you know the way?"

"Yeah, I'll find it" Matthew says and walks a few steps down the hall, "By the way; I'll be Matthew _Benson _soon" He glances at his mother, "Just saying" Matthew smiles and continues walking. _I didn't even think about them taking Freddie's name. The Bensons, _Sam thinks; _I love the sound of that. _

"Great kid" Franklin says, taking Sam out of her thoughts.

"Yeah he is" She says.

"It's great to see you again Sam" He says. Sam nods, knowing what he was referring to. _It's what everyone refers too, I can never forget it, _Sam sadly thinks.

* * *

"Hey Carly" Sam says answering her phone.

"Hey. Where are you? You and I are spending the day together" She says.

"I have to pick Anna and Matthew up later today"

"Freddie said he will pick them up from school" She says hurriedly, "So it's all set"

"Why are you acting so weird?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not, now meet me at my house, I have the whole day planned" She answers in an overly chipper voice.

"Whatever crazy, I'm on my way" Sam says.

* * *

"See now wasn't that a good day?" Carly asks, pulling into Sam's driveway.

"Yeah it was" Sam says. She did have a great time hanging out with Carly, they went to a spa the whole day. Carly planned everything and ignored all of Sam's protests just telling her to "enjoy the day". Sam gets out of the car.

"You want to come in?" Sam asks her.

Carly looks up from her phone and then at the house, "Yeah, I'll be in there in a minute. You go on ahead"

"Okaaayy" Sam says suspiciously. _What is with her? Is there something she isn't telling me? Doubt it; Carly has never been good with keeping secrets. _Sam walks inside her house and gasps.

There are candles everywhere and purple flower petals along the floor. _Purple is our color and less cliché than rose petals, _she silently jokes. Sam walks gingerly across the path. She laughs quietly when she sees fatcakes lining parts of the path. She continues into the family room, where the path stops and she sees Freddie standing there with Matthew and Anna next to him.

"Wha—what's going on?" Sam asks. Freddie smiles and walks to her.

"Samantha Puckett" Freddie says, grabbing her hand. Sam smiles and lets quiet tears stream down her face. "I love you so much and you have no idea how many times I have practiced what I would say at this moment, but I just need to tell you how much you mean to me" Freddie gets down on one knee and pulls out a box reveling a beautiful ring. The ring that he kept all these years, the one Sam found, the one that was only for her. "Sam, I love you and I love Matthew and Anna and if you say yes I will spend every moment of my life working to make up for lost time and working to make us a family. So will you marry me?" He asks. Sam lets out a sob and looks at Matthew and Anna who are grinning happily.

"Say yes!" Matthew says.

"Do it!" Anna chirps and jumps in the air.

Sam looks down at Freddie, "Yes, yes of course!" Freddie smiles and pulls Sam into a tight embrace. He puts the ring on her finger and kisses her. Hearing "Ewwws" and giggling behind them, they pull apart and face Matthew and Anna. Sam waves them over and hugs them both tight.

"Knock knock" Carly says, walking slowly into the room with the biggest smile on her face. "So I take it you said yes? Because I honestly was a little worried" She jokes. Sam laughs and hugs Carly.

"I can't believe it" Sam whispers.

"Congratulations sweetie"

"Congratulations to you too" Sam says.

"For what?" Carly asks.

"For being my maid of honor" Sam tells her.

Carly looks at her best friend, silent for a few moments, "I would absolutely love too" She says. Sam looks at Freddie and her kids all talking over one another with excitement. _This is perfect, this is my family. _

* * *

_So Freddie proposed, isn't that cute. He should have learned that I always get what I want. _Chris sat in his car staring at the house across the street. It was taking everything in him not to burst in there and take her, but he has a better plan and after it Sam will never leave him again. _She will learn her lesson. _And with that, Chris drove down the street, away from the house.

For now.


	12. It's Harder than It Seems

**It's Harder than It Seems**

**XXXXXXXX**

"I warned you" Chris says glaring at Sam. Sam looks around the room, tears blurring her vision. Matthew is lying face down a few feet away, unmoving. Sam is shaking and frantically looks for Anna.

"Anna!" Sam shouts…. no response.

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice" He says. Sam falls to her knees and cries out for Matthew and Anna, but no one answers her.

"No, no, NO!" Sam shouts at Chris. Chris kneels down and grabs a fistful of her hair, pulling her towards him.

"It's your fault" He whispers to her. Sam feels helpless and terrified, she tries to think of something, but it's too late, he won. _Beeeeppp Beeeeeepp, _Sam hears a buzzing noise, she wonders what it is.

_Beeeeeeppp Beeeepppp_

"No!" Sam cries and feels herself hit the ground hard. "Urrrgghhh" Sam moans and opens her eyes. It takes a minute for her heart beat to steady as she takes in her surroundings. _My room, oh god it was just a dream. _Sam realizes that she fell out of her bed, _that must be what woke me up. _Sam groans and hits the alarm clock to shut it off. She sits on the floor for a minute with her head in her hands. _It's okay, it wasn't real. _

"Sam?" She looks up at Freddie's voice. He quietly walks over to the other side of the bed and kneels beside her. "Are you okay? I heard a crash from downstairs" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I just fell out of bed" Sam quietly replies. Freddie lifts her chin and gently strokes her cheek. She looks pale and he can tell something is wrong in her eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Freddie, what if… what if I'm not strong enough to protect them?"

"What are you talking about baby?"

Sam takes a calming breath, "Matthew and Anna, what if Chris gets them and I'm not here or too weak, what if he hurts them or…. Or kills them? I had this dream and Matthew was just lying there and… and Anna wa_" Sam tells him, she is trying to stay calm, but she keeps sobbing while trying to talk.

"Shhhhhhh" Freddie says and pulls her close, "Its okay" He rubs her back and places his forehead against hers. "Nothing will **ever **happen to Matthew or Anna; I promise on my life, they will not get hurt. And neither will you" He hugs her tight.

"Thank you" Sam whispers to him. Freddie looks at her and pushes her hair behind her ear.

"Come on there is a surprise someone here, she just popped in this morning" He tells her.

* * *

Sam got herself situated and made her way to the kitchen. She could hear Matthew and Anna's laughter down the hall. Sam smiles at the sound. She enters the kitchen and sees a woman making breakfast.

"Mrs. Benson" Sam says, smiling.

"Good morning Sam" She says, walking over to hug her.

"I didn't know you were coming" Sam says.

"Well I thought I'd come by and take the kids to school and see if you guys need anything" She says, going back to flipping pancakes. She has been over quite a lot since Sam's return, helping move everything and meeting Matthew and Anna. Sam is happy to have her around; she remembers how much convincing it took Freddie and her to make Mrs. Benson okay with them dating. And as shocking as it sounds, Mrs. Benson has warmed up to Sam and now thinks _Sam _is too good for her son!

"Mom, look what Grandma brought me!" Anna says holding up a new cartoon binder for school.

"That's great! Did you thank her?" Sam asks. Anna nods happily in response. Anna and Matthew liked Mrs. Benson when they first met her and she actually asked them to call her grandma (even if it makes her feel old). Sam loves the feeling of giving her kids a family, a real family. They have met Sam's mom too, but Pam is just as distant with her grandkids as she was with Sam, but it's her loss anyway.

"Here you are Sam" Marissa (Mrs. Benson) says, setting a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Thank you" She says, sitting down next to Freddie. "So you are going to take them to school today?"

"If you don't mind, I would really like to" Marissa answers.

"Oh no it's fine" Sam says. Marissa joins them all at the table. Sam notices Marissa keeps looking at the ring on her finger. "Ha-ha, he proposed last night" Sam tells her.

"I know. Well it's about time" She says and everyone laughs. "So do you have any plans?"

"Mom, I just asked _last _night" Freddie says.

"I know, I know. But I was thinking that if you two just wanted to do something small and personal we could get it all set within a month or two?" Marissa suggests.

"That would be nice just to have something small, it would be a lot of planning though and not to mention short notice…." Sam starts.

"Well Sam I would be more than happy to help with anything" Marissa says.

"I would love to have your help" Sam says.

"Perfect" Marissa says, "Okay kids we should get going"

"Bye mom" Matthew and Anna both say and hug her goodbye.

"Bye da- bye Freddie" Matthew corrects himself and waves goodbye. Anna just smiles and waves. _I hope he didn't catch that, _Matthew thinks while getting into the car.

_Did he almost call me dad? _Freddie wonders, _Dad, I like the sound on that. _

"You in there?" Sam asks. Freddie smiles at her.

"So can we plan this thing in a month?" He asks.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard. I mean if we keep it quaint. Just us, your mom, Carly and her family, Spencer and his, my mom, and Gibby with his family"

"Of course Gibby" Freddie jokes.

"I mean I don't need anything extravagant, I just want to marry you" Sam says.

"And I just wanna marry you" Freddie says, kissing her.

* * *

"A month?" Carly says again, "Well we better get started"

"You don't think its impossible right?" Sam questions.

"Not at all, not with me and Marissa here to help" Carly says and starts pulling out bridal magazines and different invitation layouts and venue planners.

"Whoa, Carly" Sam says, picking up a magazine.

"I still kept everything I used for my wedding and I may have picked up a few new things on my way over here." Carly says, emptying the rest of her bag on the table.

"Best maid of honor ever" Sam says.

Carly smiles, "Speaking of which, since it's going to be a small ceremony I don't see having the purpose of having an entire wedding party"

"Freddie and I actually talked about that last night_"

"Eager to plan I see" Carly jokes.

"Yeah and we thought we would just do a maid of honor and a best man" Sam tells her. She continues to flip through a magazine, folding down the pages that she likes so she can come back to them.

"That sounds like a great idea, now Freddie just needs to ask his best man" Carly ponders on the guys Freddie can ask.

"He is planning on asking today"

"Oh? He knows already? Well who is it?" Carly asks.

"It's Spencer" She tells her.

Carly smiles, "Oh you guys don't have to do that. I mean what about Gibby? Or Freddie's other good friends?"

"Freddie knows Gibby won't mind at all and he wants Spencer"

"Ha-ha, well you get what you asked for, just be warned of his speech, he gets a little carried away" Carly jokes, "I'll never forget when he spoke at my wedding… oh goodness" They both laugh.

"Geeezzz, who knew planning one of these would be so much work" Sam says, finishing the last magazine. They have been looking through everything for hours now; Sam didn't realize how much work these things take.

"Well we have the basics down so that's a plus" Carly says, "And Nick's father knows the guy who owns that country club, it's beautiful and I'm sure he can get it for the reception if you want?"

"Maybe, but I was thinking, why not do it here? I mean the backyard is huge and we can decorate it and keep it homey. Everyone can check out the house, I don't really need anything fancy" Sam suggests.

"I think that sounds lovely and perfect for your wedding" Carly says, knowing her best friend never wanted anything showy. "Now about the dress…."

"Ah, yeah… the dress" Sam thinks, "I still don't like dresses, Shay"

"But…..?"

"But on this occasion I'll make an exception" Sam jokes.

"Good choice" Carly laughs.

"I want Matthew and Anna to help pick out the dress"

"Of course, I'll find a date for me, you, Marissa, and the kids to go dress shopping"

* * *

"Hey Sam, I'm home" Freddie says walking in the kitchen. "Where are Matthew and Anna?" He asks looking around.

"Your mom wanted to take them out for the day, so it's just us" Sam says. Freddie walks over to the table and chuckles at the wedding stuff.

"I know it's a lot" Sam says.

"It looks like you got a lot done too, how about we discuss it over dinner?" He suggests.

"Yeah, what are you hungry for?" Sam asks, walking to look in the fridge for ideas.

"Oh no, we are going out" Freddie says.

"Really, where?"

"It's a surprise. It's about time I treat you"

Sam wraps her arms around him, "You already do so much for me"

"I know" He jokes.

"Ha-ha, you're the best. I love you"

* * *

"That all sounds great" Freddie says. Sam just told him everything Carly and her planned and what some ideas where.

"Any suggestions?" Sam asks. Freddie shakes his head; _I just can't believe I'm finally marrying you. I don't want to change a thing. _

"Anything for dessert?" Their waiter asks. Freddie already knows Sam will say yes and orders for them. The waiter takes their plates and leaves them.

"Dessert too? Oh Freddie you spoil me" Sam jokes in a fake British accent.

"Anything for you dear" He jokes with the same snobby accent. They both laugh.

"What?" Sam asks, seeing Freddie watch her with a smile.

"I can't wait to marry you" He admits.

"Neither can I" Sam says. They chat for a while and finish their desserts when Sam excuses herself to the restroom. Sam looks in the mirror and adjusts her hair when her phone rings.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hi mom"

"Hey Matthew, what's going on?"

"You have to come home" He says.

Sam hears his voice crack, "What? Sweetie, is everything all right? Where's grandma, is she with you?" She asks worriedly.

"Mom, you _have _to come home now" He says again. Sam hears him choke back a sob. Sam's heart starts to race.

"Matthew, tell me what's going on? Are you okay?" She asks.

"Don't bring Freddie" Matthew says, monotone.

"What? Honey, why aren't you answering me?" Sam starts to panic, _why is he ignoring my questions? _

"Pl- Please mom, just come home and don't bring Freddie" He says. Sam can now hear him fully crying.

"Matthew? Matt?" She cries into the phone.

"I'd better listen to him, Sam" Sam clutches the bathroom sink to stop herself from falling down from panic. "Oh and you better come soon. Don't do anything stupid, get rid of Freddie or someone will get hurt. Also, Sam?...I love you" And then the line goes dead.

"Oh god, no" Sam whispers. She holds back the tears and puts on her best acting face when she sees Freddie.

"Hey" He greets her and takes her hand.

"Hey, I just got a call from Carly, she needs your help. Her power went out for no reason and Nick isn't home so she was wondering if you could stop by and check it out?" Sam lies.

"Yeah, we can go there now"

"No" Sam says quickly. Freddie looks at her confused. "I mean, you should go to Carly's and I'll get a cab back to the house. It's late and I should relieve your mom from babysitting duty" Sam says, she does her best to put on a smile. Freddie is about to say something, noticing Sam is acting strange, but decides to drop it; not wanting to argue.

"Alright, I'll see you at the house" He says and kisses her goodbye, "I love you"

"I love you too" Sam says quietly. Freddie walks to the car as Sam waves down a cab.

"Freddie wait!" Sam yells after him. Freddie turns and Sam reaches up and kisses him again. "I love you" She says one last time before getting into the cab. _Dear god please let them be alright. _

In no time the cab pulls up to the house. Sam jumps out and hurries inside. "Matthew? Anna?" Sam shouts, she voice shaking. All the lights are off except for the living room. Sam takes a breath and walks into the room. It takes everything in her not to scream. She spots Mrs. Benson unconscious against the wall and Matthew and Anna both tied to chairs with duct tape over their mouths. She can see them crying and trying to be silent. Sam's eyes finally rest on him, standing next to her kids…. with a gun in his hand. Sam's heart stops, Chris grins and walks towards her. Sam doesn't back away; she holds her ground, staring him down with all the hate in her.

He just chuckles and runs a hand through her hair; "Hey baby, I missed you" He says and kisses her roughly, "We have some things to discuss"


	13. Meant to Be

**Meant to Be**

**XXXXXXX**

Chris turns back to the kids and walks further into the room. As soon as Sam sees him turn his back, she quickly steps forward, trying to get to Anna and Matthew.

"Don't" Chris warns and grabs her wrist, "Don't move" Sam can feel her heart ringing in her ears. Chris smiles when he can hear her breathing heavy, he knows he has her on edge.

"Chris please…" Sam whispers. She curses herself for sounding so weak, but he has her kids at gunpoint and that puts her entirely in his hands and he knows it. He drags his hand slowly down her cheek and walks over to Anna. He just grins and places the gun on her. "Don't you point that at her!" Sam shouts. She hears Anna's muffled cries and her heart breaks. _Stay strong, _she tells herself. Sam wants so badly to run over and hold her kids… just make them feel safe.

"You're sexy when you get like this, you know that?" He taunts.

"You're sick" Sam spits at him.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your husband?" He asks, moving the gun to Anna's head, "Well?"

"N—No" Sam answers quietly, her eyes never leaving Anna.

"So tell me, why did you leave? You knew the consequences" He says. Sam stays silent, knowing he really isn't looking for an answer. "I love you, I gave you everything! And you leave for _him_! I gave you Matthew and Anna and _this _is how you thank me?"

Sam can see Chris getting more infuriated every second. _I have to calm him down before he hurts them. _"I'm sorry" Sam says.

"Oh no just saying sorry won't work for this" He snaps and loads the gun, "You have to learn your lesson"

"No!" Sam yells, losing all sense of control, her emotions are going all over the place and she can't stop the tears when she hears Anna cry out. She can see Chris's twisted smile when she loses it; he always enjoys breaking her. "Please! How can you do this? They are our children, please! Did you never care about them at all? Chris, don't… don't please" Sam begs him.

Chris is quiet for a moment, "These kids were to keep you in line and with _me_. Now they are the ones keeping you with Freddie" He says with disgust, "They chose _him, _but you… You don't get a choice, you're _mine. _I thought you understood that. Well now you will have to learn and I will promise you that you will _never _leave me again" He looks back at Anna and Sam sees his hand start to squeeze the trigger. Sam doesn't think as she screams and tackles Chris, she shoves his arm up in time that the bullet hits the wall, instead of Anna. Chris gets the upper hand as soon as they hit the floor, flipping himself and pinning Sam to the ground with his hand around her neck. Sam tries not to squirm and takes shallow breaths, but Chris is crushing her windpipe so she is struggling.

Chris seethes at her, "Do you really think you can win in this? I have wanted you for so long… You just don't get it, _we belong together_. You and I are meant for each other, how can you not see it?" Sam struggles under his grip, trying to not to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Sam hears Matthew and Anna's screams for her. She tries to push him off, but it's useless. Chris stares at her for a moment and releases his grip. Sam instantly takes a deep breath and starts to focus again. Chris looks around the room, getting off her. Sam stays on the ground, still trying to regain her breath. She glances over at her kids, trying to comfort them in anyway… just showing them she is okay. She hears Chris grab something harshly off the table and turns to him.

"This isn't what you want" He yells, looking at the picture of Sam and Freddie. He yells and throws it at Sam, just missing but breaking the glass into hundreds of shards. "How could you do this to me?" He throws another picture and another, both breaking into pieces. Sam covers her face, trying to avoid the glass pieces hitting her. Chris just keeps walking around the room, yelling and flinging pictures off the walls and throwing everything in Sam's direction. He flips over the living room table in a rage, everything shattering as it hits the floor. Soon every picture and thing in the room is smashed on the ground and Chris is standing there enraged. "I'm through with this" He says and heads back to Anna and Matthew. Sam knows she has to stop him now or he really will shoot them.

"Chris!" Sam shouts, she tries to get up from the ground but slips on the shards of glass and slices her hand. "No! I'll go! Okay? Anywhere, I don't care, please. We can go now, I'll go, I will. Please, please… I- I'll go" Sam pleads. Chris stops and turns to her. He crouches down and strokes her cheek; he grabs her chin and pulls her to look at him. Sam tries to blink away the tears when Chris leans in and kisses her. Sam knows she doesn't have a choice and kisses him back. She doesn't know how long they have been kissing before she feels Chris being pulled off her. Chris flies back into the wall, the gun dropping from his hand and Sam looks up. "Freddie!" She cries. He doesn't have time to reply because Chris runs back and shoves him hard.

"I'm going to end this once and for all" Chris shouts at him. Freddie reaches Chris and punches him square in the face. Soon punches are flying and Chris and Freddie are focused on the fight. Sam tares her eyes away from Freddie and runs over to Anna and Matthew.

"Shhhhh, Shhh, Shhh. It's okay" She says pulling the tape off Anna's mouth then Matthew's.

"Mommy" Anna cries.

"Hey, baby. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here" Sam whispers, trying to console them. She looks at Matthew, knowing he is just as scared. Sam tries to untie them, but the binds are really tight. Sam hears a crash and sees Freddie on the floor and Chris limping over to him. She sees blood across Chris's face; Freddie struggles to stand back up and Chris takes the opportunity to kick Freddie hard in the ribs. Anna screams and Matthew shouts Freddie's name. Chris looks in their direction, grabbing the gun from the floor and walking back to them. Sam immediately stands up and puts herself in front of Matthew and Anna. Sam goes to hit the gun out of his hand, but Chris catches her arm and slaps her hard across the face, throwing her to the ground. He raises the gun as Sam screams; she hears Anna and Matthew cry. Freddie jumps up and launches himself at Chris. Chris loses his balance and slips on the broken pieces of glass, sending him through the living room window onto the front lawn. Chris doesn't move and a moment later sirens are coming down the road. Soon several police cars are around the house. Sam runs to Freddie and hugs him tight, crying. Freddie holds her tight for a few moments, before Sam pulls away and goes back to untying Anna. Freddie goes to Matthew and kneels down to untie him.

"You alright?" Freddie asks him.

"Ye-Yeah" Matthew answers, his voice raspy from crying and shouting. Anna jumps from her chair and hugs Sam and just starts crying on her shoulder. As soon as Matthew is untied, he goes over to his mom too; Sam wraps her arms around both of them.

"Freddie" Sam whispers. Freddie walks over and joins their hug. They stay there for a moment before looking up at Allison, who just entered the room.

"Sam. Freddie" She says acknowledging both of them.

"Allison" Sam says, standing up and grabbing Freddie's hand with Matthew and Anna behind her.

"It's over" She says, glancing at Matthew and Anna. Sam and Freddie nod, knowing what she meant.

* * *

"Here" Freddie says, handing Sam a mug of hot tea. He joins her on the front porch steps. Matthew and Anna fell asleep nearby on the patio furniture. The police are still inside examining the scene. They gave their statements about the night and the police left them alone. Freddie wraps an arm around Sam and she takes a deep breath. She sees Mrs. Benson sitting in the back of the ambulance breathing slowly into an oxygen mask with Nick watching her vitals. Mrs. Benson was only knocked unconscious by Chris and is now slowly recovering. Sam leans closer to Freddie, taking another drink of tea.

Freddie places a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you so much" She says. Carly walks out of the house with blankets in her hands, she throws one over Matthew and Anna and then wraps another around Sam, who thanks her. Carly showed up a few minutes after the police. She drove here after Freddie called her acting strange and talking about her power going out. Freddie called Carly when he was near her house to see how she was doing with the power out. Carly was confused and told Freddie she never called Sam and that her power is working fine. Freddie cursed and hung up before turning the car around, heading back for his house. Carly sits down and joins them on the steps.

"Thanks for coming Carls" Sam tells her.

"Don't be ridiculous Sam. Of course I'd come" She says. The three of them sit there in comfortable silence for a while just watching the scene in front of them. Carly excuses herself to go talk to Nick by the ambulance.

"I don't think I ever thanked you" Sam tells Freddie.

"You don't need to thank me, Sam. I didn't do anything that any other man wouldn't do to protect the woman and kids he loves…. and I promised you, didn't I?" He says. Sam smiles and looks over at Matthew and Anna sound asleep. _They're safe. It's really over. _Sam thinks before resting her head back on Freddie.

**Epilogue**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" Sam and Freddie kiss and cheers and woots come from the crowd. Matthew and Anna are clapping and shouting happily. Sam hugs Carly and looks around at everyone. She smiles at Gibby who is cheering loudly with his two daughters by his side. Spencer stands proudly next to Freddie with his wife and kids sitting in the pews. Mrs. Benson is crying and as Sam scans the gathering of people for this event, her heart is overjoyed knowing this is her true family.

The reception went great, everyone enjoyed themselves. The food was delicious and the music was perfect. Sam definitely cried at Carly's speech and Spencer made a great speech, even if he did embarrass them _a lot_ with it. It was the perfect night, a perfect start to a beginning. Soon everyone said their goodbyes and Sam brought Anna to her room for bed.

"You look beautiful, Mom" Anna says as Sam helps her out of her dress.

"You too, sweetheart" Sam says and kisses Anna goodnight.

"I love you" Anna says as Sam quietly shuts her door and she drifts off to sleep.

Freddie checks in on Matthew who just climbed into bed with one of his favorite comics to read. Freddie picks up Matthew's tuxedo from the floor and says goodnight. "Goodnight, Dad" Matthew says. Freddie freezes at the door and turns back to Matthew who smiles at him.

"Goodnight son" Freddie says back with a smile and shuts his door.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Freddie asks as Sam walks back out in the backyard. The lights are dimmed and Freddie is sitting down, watching her walk over, the most beautiful bride. Sam joins Freddie on the chair, lying close to him. He hands her a glass of wine as he takes another sip of his. "So where do we go from here?" He asks.

"Will you be with me?" Sam whispers.

"Always" He answers.

"Hmmmm, then I don't care where we go as long as my _husband_ will be with me" She smiles.

"I have been waiting so long to hear you say that" He says.

"Well I have been waiting to say it" She says and kisses him.

"How does it feel to call me husband?"

"Amazing" She answers.

"Really? Well… my wife…. my love… Mrs. Benson…" He calls her, lightly kissing her when he says each name.

"Mrs. Benson?... It sounds like your mom" Sam jokes.

"Well thanks for that image" Freddie jokes and kisses her.

"I love you" She says.

"I love you too" He says. He looks back at the house and smiles, "We're home"

Sam's heart flutters and she smiles wide, "Yeah we are. This is our home" _And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. _

**END**

**Hate it? Love it? **


End file.
